Consequences (10)
by Empathise-Much
Summary: Robin, Much, and their wives request authority from the King for Sheriff Scarlet to put Lord Evans on trial. But the King has also found him guilty of treason and dispatches his sniper. But there are unforeseen consequences when the King's messenger takes a detour and is delayed far too long.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Robin Hood BBC or the characters. Only my own thoughts and that's even questionable.

Knowing something of the loss of a brother-in-arms.

Dedicated to my best friend (Sasquatch). I held you as you died.

For where you have gone I have yet to follow.

(Calvin)

Prologue:

Deviations from script;

Much's talking and ignorance is only an act so he doesn't have to fight as he tends to forget not to kill.

Much survived the Holy Land and fought alongside his master as Robin said in the very first episode. Therefore, he must be at least as good, and knowing how protective he is of his best friend, probably better.

Like my twin we seem to be able to know each other's thoughts and feelings as well as where the other one is. These thoughts/feelings are represented by words here but words cannot truly describe it.

Marian didn't die in the Holy Land, and Djaq and Will returned with Robin and the gang.

For some background to my stories please read:

SilasBrandybuck, Mentor and beta reader. You-ll-Be-the-Death-of-Me

Also:

Empathise-Much

I-Was-There-When-You-Died

* * *

Consequences

Calvin, a five foot, eight inch tall, brawny auburn haired sniper stands at attention next to his six foot two inch tall burly red haired spotter Rusty, in front of their King in his private audience chamber with no one else within earshot except the King's servant George. King Richard tells them confidently, "Calvin, Rusty, I have a mission for you. You have both kept in practice I hope." The two men give a single nod and tell him, "Aye Your Majesty. We have." The King continues, "A disturbing message has arrived from Lord Robin and Lord Much through the Sheriff of Nottingham about an urgent situation and have already dispatched a currier authorizing Sheriff Scarlett to try Lord Evans for the attempted murder of their servants.

For quite a long time I have had strong suspicions concerning Lord Evans and as I trust both Robin and Much implicitly, I sent my men to further investigate and have confirmed that as Robin and Much have stated Lord Evans is a traitor and part of the Black Knights. Therefore I have already sent my fastest most trustworthy messenger ahead of you carrying confirmation your orders to Sheriff Scarlett of Nottingham and will reach him a week ahead of you. I have told the Sheriff to bring into his confidence Lord Robin and Lord Much. They are all commanded to assist you as much as you require."

King Richard rises from his chair and steps towards them holding up his arm and pointing at them telling them emphatically, "You can trust them for their devotion to me is as unbreakable as it is between the two of them which is why I officially made them a part of my immediate family after I doubted them once too often and threw them in my dungeon after they killed my treacherous brother and his accomplices Gisborne, Sheriff Vaisey, and his sister. Even after the nooses were removed from around their necks at the last minute when I found that they were telling me the truth, they never broke faith in me."

King Richard stares off into space for a moment then stares intensely at his sniper and spotter and tells them severely, "I trust no other as I trust them."

The two mates nod in understanding and echo one another, "We understand." Rusty asks curiously, "How will we recognize them?" the King says chuckling, "Much looks just like his father and the man standing next to him is his brother Robin." Calvin asks curiously, "Princess Alyssa's Much?" King Richard tells him, "Yes, and I would have been proud to have him marry my daughter except at that time he was Lord Robin's servant and we didn't know that they are brothers."

The King laughs shaking his finger while telling them, "Believe me you'll know. Like the two of you, where one is, so is the other. Just look for two men who, like you, it would take a crowbar to separate and once you meet them I know you will be best mates within seconds." The two men snicker and glance at one another knowing exactly what he means. Calvin says, "Sounds like we will enjoy exchanging stories." King Richard chuckles, glances at George, and humorously tells them, "Then ask them if Much is for sale, if they want any kabobs, and how it was protecting my daughter in the Holy Land." Calvin and Rusty's eyebrows rise at the revelation that Lord Robin and Lord Much protected Princess Alyssa in the Holy Land, then putting two and two together, grin meaningfully. After King Richard is finished laughing he heartily adds, "Then ask them about Robin Hood." Calvin and Rusty look surprised and Calvin asks excitedly, "They know Robin Hood?" The King looks at his smirking servant who tells them, "You could say that."

* * *

After the door to the King's private chambers closes behind them reducing the King and George's laughter to a dull roar, Rusty asks his mate curiously, "What do they mean about Robin Hood? I heard he was dead, killed in the fall of Nottingham castle." Calvin shrugs and replies, "I have no idea."

Contemplating what the King had told them on their way to the commissary the Lady Alyssa sees them in the hall and joyfully drags them outside onto the large courtyard overlooking the Castle's vast manicured gardens. From the gardens, Much drops his toys and cries out joyfully at seeing Calvin and Rusty, "Calvin! Rusty!" and runs full bore into the waiting arms of Rusty who picks up the young boy and swings him around, then hugs him tightly. Much squirms to get down and darts to Calvin who repeats the greeting. Calvin places the young boy back on the ground and Much hurries over to Rusty who lifts him up and puts him on his shoulders.

The Princess kisses each sweetly and asks, "Where are the two of you off to?" The two mates glance at one another and remain silent. Princess Alyssa laughs merrily, pats Calvin on his chest and says playfully, "I already know where, I just thought I would be polite." She steps forwards and wraps her hands around the back of Calvin's neck, drags his head to hers, and passionately kisses him on the lips holding him there wide eyed. When she breaks free, he takes a deep breath, but before he can ask, the Princess says warmly, "That is for Much when you see him." Calvin sputters and says embarrassed, "I don't think I can give him the message." Alyssa's laugh is like the sound of a thousand glorious bells ringing harmoniously and tells him passionately, "Just describe it. He'll know." Rusty lifts Much from his shoulders and sets him on the ground getting ready to leave. The two men grin, bow, and hug the Princess and Much once more then resume their journey to the commissary. Rusty looks enviously at the smug grin on his best mate's face and says sarcastically, "I hate you!" Calvin rears his hand back and slaps his mate on his back hard enough to cause him to stumble and says, "Tough!" continuing to grin smugly all the way to the commissary.

* * *

Lord Robin and Lord Much, followed by their new manservants, descend the second floor stairs guided by the early morning summertime sun streaming into the manor through the open shutters with the warm morning breeze and are greeted by their new well-dressed Steward who leads them to where their wives are sitting with their handmaidens gossiping. Harold announces plainly, "Lord Robin and Lord Much, my Ladies." then takes his place next to the open doorway. Their wives instantly quiet as their husbands take their usual seats on their deeply padded, richly adorned, arm chairs next to a cold majestic fireplace in the new addition. They sit across from their wives with their new manservants standing behind then as taught. Susan steps in and without a smile bluntly says, "Breakfast will be ready shortly." then leaves without waiting for a response. Much thinks to his brother, _She needs a man._ They snicker for a moment. Their wives, used to their mental exchanges smile guessing what they are snickering about.

Marian waits for their husbands to relax and tells them fanning herself, "Soon it will be time to move to Bonchurch up in the mountain valley where it's cooler." Eve with a fan in her hand adds in the same conversational tone, "It's starting to get warm here." Robin and Much nod and Robin tells their steward, "Harold see to it. We'll leave by the end of the month," Robin grins at his wife and says happily, "Unless you and Eve give birth that is, then we'll have to stay here until you and our children are ready travel." Much tells them hopefully, "It would be fitting for you to have our children here at Locksley since this is where Robin and I were born."

Marian waves her hand for Bryan to come to her. When he stands beside her, she pulls up his long sleeve, wraps her hand around his skeletal arm, shakes her head and says remorsefully, "I remember when Johnathan first came to us, he was worse off than you are. We kept him bed for weeks until he could stand." She looks at Johnathan fondly then turns her attention to Bryan and says bitterly, "He was tortured by Lord Evans, and now you. Something must be done about him."

Much, his face and eyes turning to stone says savagely, "If we were still outlaws I would know what to do." Robin, having seen his brother's face turn to stone before, reaches over and grips his friend's arm tightly enough to make him turn his head and gazing into his eyes says tranquilly, "But we are not. Calm Much, calm." Much hearing his brother's words and feeling him project calmness into his mind, relaxes and asks, "Then what?"

Harold steps forwards and asks his son hopefully, "While you were a servant at Lord Evans' business did you see anything unusual?" Bryan walking back to his place behind his master thinks for a moment, "I don't know, but I always found it strange that we always used the side entrance, never the main city entrance to transport the barrels to the other towns."

Much, Robin, and Marian echo one another asking startled, "Side entrance?" Bryan looks at Marian and nods. Robin leans forwards with his arms resting on the arm chair and looking up and back asks cautiously, "What side entrance?" Bryan replies somewhat reluctantly being the center of attention, "There is a large opening in the city wall that is hidden by many empty barrels on the inside, and outside the wall it is covered by a large wooden awning. But it's only used for the barrels but occasionally by others."

Robin leans back thinking. His eyes open wide, he stares at his brother, his wife, and they all exclaim, "The Black Knights!" Eve asks, "Who are the Black Knights?" Much tells her, "They were the Nobles who were trying to assassinate King Richard along with Gisborne and Sheriff Vaisey." Eve exclaims, "But that's treason!" Robin replies forcefully, "Yes, and so is an illegal opening in the city walls."

Harold says hatefully, "Looks like we can add treason to attempted murder for Lord Evans." Marian says, "But we need to verify that the entrance exists." bringing them back to earth. Much says, "Then we need to go find the entrance, Robin?" Harold steps forwards and says hopefully, "I can come with you just in case. You might need my help." Robin tells him sincerely, "We need you stay here and guard our families."

But before Harold can respond a call rings out from the kitchen, "BREAKFAST!" Marian grins and says capitulating, "I'm just glad she doesn't do that when we have guests."

The men step over to their wives and Robin gives them a cheeky grin asking, "Are you sure you can get up? We can always serve you here." Both women slap their husbands playfully on their arms and grinning lift up their arms to be helped. In one smooth motion their husbands hoist them to their feet and into their loving embrace kissing them passionately. Then, wrapping one arm around their pregnant wives' waist and taking their other arm in their hand they lovingly escort them to the breakfast room followed by their grinning servants.

* * *

That night under a partly cloudy sky Robin and his brother, dressed as peasants, conceal themselves among the sick and destitute as they slowly stagger along the outer city walls guided by the weak light from a waxing moon and light from the many torches, candles, and fires made by the transients, peasants, and the destitute who have built their meager hovels against the outer wall.

As Robin and Much shamble along on the churned up mud trail hidden within the crowd, they check each of the largest ramshackle structures as they move. The moon creeps across the heavens as they continue to check the multitude of structures, then chuckle when they come to a large, brazier lit, wood and stone construction brazenly extending from the city wall as though it was constructed along with the city wall. Much shakes his head in wonder about why he had never heard of this entrance from gossiping with other servants in times past.

Much chuckles quietly and whispers, "Why don't they just hang a sign?" Robin whispers to his mate, "Since Sheriff Vaisey and Gisborne were the leaders of the conspiracy, any reports of this structure were simply ignored until it was generally taken that it was an authorized entrance." Moving along with the opposite flowing crowd, they shamble back the way they came far enough away from the structure to be sure of being hidden by darkness then run to the tree line and walk back inside the forest to look at the structure. Once across from it they try not to laugh too loudly nudging each other. There hanging above the entrance to the barn like construction is a long wooden engraved sign stating 'Mead and Ale' with the merchant's emblem of three stacked barrels on either side of the words. Robin comments benignly, "No wonder the Black Knights could come and go without being seen." Much points to a small sign supported by a stick closer to the ground: 'Entry 10 p' Robin shakes his head chuckling and they quietly leave. When they reach the stables outside the main gates they mount their horses and ride back to Locksley to tell the others what they found.

* * *

Once back at Locksley sitting in their favorite chairs with a tankards of mead, ale, and wine Marian, Eve, and their servants, laugh heartily when Robin tells them humorously pointing up like he's pointing to the sign, "They even had a sign above the structure stating 'Mead and Ale' with three stacked barrels on either side." Marian laughing asks, "Oh come on… They couldn't be that blatant, could they?" The brothers nod in unison and Marian asks, "So what shall we do?" Much thinking fast hopefully replies, "We ride to London to inform the King and get a letter of authorization to put Lord Evans on trial. It will only take us a few days at the most." Eve squints at her husband knowing that his son by the hauntingly beautiful Princess Alyssa resides there and asks, "Why not have the Sheriff send the letter?" Much, recognizing the look she's giving him, looks down and away remaining quiet as Robin receives a mental image of the Princess Elyssa from his brother and laughs. Harold stares curiously at Robin who whispers to him, "Our innocent Much isn't so innocent. We share many secrets." Harold's eyes open wide and he stares at his other master who grins cheekily glancing up at him in response.

* * *

The next morning Robin and Much mount their wagon departing to Nottingham castle with Richard, Bruce, and Johnathan after caving in to their wives insistence that Bryan is in no shape to go with them to Nottingham. Robin asks his brother, "You did ask if James and Thomas want to come along?" Much tells him sadly, "They still refuse, and where and how we found them, I don't blame them. I just hope that one day they will overcome their fear of what happened to them." Robin replies seriously, "We might have to give them no choice one day."

Robin snaps the reins and they depart with Much casting a solemn backwards glance at Robin's manservant standing pitifully alone in the middle of the courtyard gazing forlornly after them wearing cinched up clothes exaggerating his skeletal form.

Much gazes hopefully at his former master causing Robin to give in but tells him grinning as he stops the wag, "Remember this was _your_ idea." Much grins broadly, turns, and waves to Bryan. In a moment Bryan jumps up into the back of the wagon grinning ear to ear and sits with the other servants. Much, pointing his finger at him, trying to be stern tells him while grinning, "I'm already going to catch hell for this so don't add to it by carrying any more than I give you, we don't want any broken bones." He glances at Johnathan then adds, "Do you hear me?" Bryan nods enthusiastically and waves back at his father who's standing in the manor door watching them depart ginning slyly knowing exactly why the lads never give up a chance to attend the Lords when traveling to visit the Sheriff or go shopping in Nottingham.

* * *

When they reach Nottingham Castle, Robin hands over the reins to the castle stable hands and bringing their servants with them, request an audience with their true and loyal friend Will Scarlett, the Sheriff of Nottingham and his beloved wife Djaq. When announced, they are ushered into the Sheriff's private chambers where a silken handmaid quietly guides each of the young servants to one of the ornate overstuffed English chairs as their masters recline on the richly colored firm pillows watching their manservants ginning cheekily as Will assists his pregnant wife into a heavily cushioned chair and takes the one next to her.

Smiling, Djaq claps her hands four times, and from the back doorway enter four petite tanned goddesses glide smoothly into the room seemingly without feet. The three men and Djaq grin watching as the young lad's eyes open wide watching the maids flow towards them. Robin motions that their servants be served first and they watch as the young men unconsciously swallow hard placing their hands in their laps as a maiden approaches each with a mug of sweet mead, then reluctantly lifting one hand while gazing into the maiden's eyes accepting the mug from the mind numbingly gorgeous angels. As the maids serve their masters the mugs of ale, the young men's eyes constantly dart from one heavenly maiden to another, never leaving the ethereal forms until they once more drift through the doorway they entered from.

Will grins and asks pleasantly, "To what do I owe the honor of this visit my Lords?" Robin swallows as his eyes follow the ethereal maids gliding out of the room, shifts on the firm pillows, and says distractedly, "We have a problem with Lord Evans." Will nods expecting this to come before him and asks, "Do you have any evidence?" Recovering, Robin tells him, "Only what our servants Bryan and Johnathan have told us. But we believe that once Lord Evans is put to trial, his other servants will confirm our charge of torture and the attempted murder of Johnathan and Bryan." Much, tearing his eyes away from the silk draped doorway stutters helpfully, "Robin and I have also found an illegal entrance through the city walls within his establishment." Will sits upright and asks incredulously, "An illegal entrance? Where?" Much laughs shaking his head in wonder, "Just take a ride around the outside of the city walls, you can't miss it." Shocked, Will calls out loudly, "Guard!" When the guard appears he commands him, "Change into civilian clothes, take a horse, and ride around the outside wall. You are looking for an illegal entrance." The guard, not giving it a second thought asks rhetorically, "Oh, you mean Lord Evans' Mead and Ale entrance?" Will stares at the guard shocked, blind-sided by his statement, sits back, then tells him with a disgusted sigh, "Never mind." and waves the guard away. After the guard departs he asks Robin, "What do you want me to do?" Robin tells him, "Send a letter to the King asking to try Lord Evans for treason and attempted murder." Will calls for his scribe and with Robin's help drafts a letter to the King then calls for his most reliable currier. Sheriff Scarlett tells the messenger as he hands over the document, "Hand this directly to King Richard. Tell him is from Lord Robin, Lord Much, and I." The currier bows and departs.

Once the currier has left Will tells the brothers, "When I receive his response I will send my messenger to you." Robin downs the last of his ale followed swiftly by the others and replies regretfully, "Then we will take our leave." Djaq nods and once again claps her hands and the ethereal maids glide back in to retrieve the mugs, giving each young man a lingering seductive gaze while delicately running their fingers from their under their ear and across their cheeks, each finger curling one after another as they delicately leave their chin, then one at a time the maids smoothly exit the room leaving the lads with a feeling that only angels have pasted through. Much looks at their enamored servants and asks humorously, "Ready to leave?" To a lad they shake their red faced heads with their hands placed strategically in their laps. Djaq, laughing gaily, lifts her arms and Will steps in front of his pregnant wife and helps her to her feet so that she stands pressing against him gazing into one another's eyes. Djaq smiles, kisses her love deeply, then walks over and gives Robin and Much a kiss on the cheek, looks back the young men, winks, and leaves through the same door the maids departed through.

Robin motions for the lads to rise, and as the men chuckle the young men quickly stand and swiftly turn away hiding their acceptance of the seductive maiden's departing gift. As their servants depart, Much and Robin grin and grasp hands with their close friend then follow their servants out into the courtyard.

* * *

Laughing, Much runs up suddenly between Bryan and Johnathan and drapes an arm around each of their necks and laughing rhetorically asks, "Beautiful, aren't they?" All three young men echo, "Yes master." still walking funny and after a while able to remove their hands. Robin strides passed them, waves and says, "Oh, come on…" leading them to the stables. Once at their wagon Much reaches in and hands each of their servants several cloth sacks and takes more for himself while Robin recovers several sheets of parchment from the shelf under the driver's seat, sighs and reads the seemingly endless list to them, then leads the group into the loud open market among the milling brightly clothed crowd and the vast quantities of food and products that have arisen since the return of the King.

In amongst the throngs of people the boys enjoying themselves pick over the baskets, sacks, and crates, placing in their bags the items pointed at by their masters. At the cloth shop Robin asks Much exasperated, "What type? Marian has the color but not the style and there are four." Much looks with sympathy at his brother and says with a shrug, "Pick one. It doesn't matter, it'll be wrong anyway." From beside him he hears Johnathan snicker and playfully back hands him on his stomach receiving a satisfying 'Oof' as Robin picks up a bolt of cloth and hands it smiling to Johnathan. They continue as a group through the market rifling through the offered goods and filling their bags hoping that what they have purchased is correct.

When they arrive at a ancient giant oak dominating the junction connecting radially extending streets, Robin and Much sit on the provided benches under it in between the tailor shop and the bath house, their servants deploy their sacks around them then stand in eager anticipation. Robin snickers at their hopeful looks and gives each lad a shilling. But then cautions them, "Don't forget Richard, James and Thomas." looking at each meaningfully. Bryan asks, "What of the girls?" Much tells them, "Marian and Eve have already provided a list for them, and as none of you need clothes, you may use the shilling as you wish." Robin, handing Bryan a parchment asks, "Do you know how to read?" Bryan looks over the list and nods, "I recognize these words and know what they mean." Robin hands Bryan two sacks and palms him a sovereign watching his manservant's eyes go round. Robin grips his wrist and whispers to him evenly, "Get only what is on the list and bring back the rest." Bryan nods and darts off into the crowd leaving the other lads behind staring after him.

Much motions swiftly with his hand and says humorously, "Well? Shoo!" After the lads have all dashed off excitedly, he rises and casually walks over to The Twin Crusader's Tavern, pours two tankards of ale, and returns handing one to his best mate. They toast one another and spend their time watching the people come and go, mentally conversing and laughing while quietly rating the appealing attributes from the opposite, although sometimes not so fairer sex watching two scantily clad but heavily armed women stride by them not giving them a second look followed slavishly by two overly muscled well-armed men clad in like fashion. Much chuckles and shares an image of the huge Germanic brute that he fought and tells him, "Muscles aren't everything."

After a time Bryan comes trotting up with two bags of the requested expensive items and hands Robin back eight shillings. Robin stares at the eight shillings, shows Much, and they look appreciatively at Bryan. Bryan smiles and tells them covertly, "You just have to know how to bargain." Robin encloses the shillings in his hand, shakes them in his fist, then hands them back to Bryan and says, "Say nothing. Now go get what you want." Bryan stares at the nine shillings now in his hand and breathes loyally, "Thank you masters…" and runs off disappearing into the milling crowd. Much says to his brother, "I think you have another Johnathan." The brothers toast Bryan and sit smiling at their extraordinary fortune of having such loyal servants.

After another mug of ale, their young servants come barreling back to them, all happily talking at once, wanting to show them everything that they have bought and how much they have remaining. Robin and Much enthusiastically commend them on their achievements smiling constantly at the sweets and trinkets but not asking why they bought them. Robin looks at Bryan who covertly shows him eight of the nine shillings he has left despite the numerous packages he holds. Robin claps the young man on his shoulder motioning him to hide his remaining coins. Then thinks to his brother, '_He still has eight shillings, frugal just like Johnathan. I think that soon after he recovers his strength we can send him and Johnathan to do this for us. Give them a key?" _Much winks back grinning proudly at their manservants. Much casts his eyes over their servants and tells them as well as his brother, "They all need to be trained to defend themselves though." Robin, looking over their servants says in agreement, "I agree. After Bryan gets his strength back we shall train them."

Their servants glance at one another grinning ear to ear having seen their masters spar in the glade behind Locksley and Bonchurch and nod enthusiastically in agreement. Robin, handing Johnathan their mugs tells him, "Take Richard with you and get all of you a pint of mead and bring us each a pint of ale… Go on…" Much sends Bryan and Bruce off to get them all something to eat while Johnathan and Richard run off to The Twin Crusader's Tavern. When they return Bryan and Johnathan distributes food and drink to their masters and they all sit on the benches, eating and drinking while watching the people go by.

After a time, Robin looks at their servants and asks, "All finished, did you all eat? Food not candy. We need to be getting back to Locksley." Their servants happily tell them what they had to eat then Robin motions for Johnathan and Bruce to gather the mugs and take them back to the tavern. When they return Robin watches Bryan load up his arms with purchased items and steps up to him taking most of the bags from him distributing them among the other young men chastising him mildly, "Bryan, not yet. If you were to break an arm we will never hear the end of it." Much adds, "I'm already going to catch hell from letting you come along, but hopefully how well you did purchasing the items we sent you for, I hope that will pacify our wives." They gather the bags and follow their Lords to the stables, fill and mount the wagon.

* * *

When they arrive back at the manor, Robin hands Bryan the two lightest bags and sends him off with the other servants. Bryan makes a point to hand over his bags directly to Marian and Eve so they can see how light they are. Afterwards, Robin and Much direct the other servants on the disposition of the other packages. When their husbands approach, Marian and Eve allow their men to kiss them but for the rest of the day give them the cold shoulder.

After half a day of their wives ignoring them, that evening Much and Robin followed by their manservants, enter the sitting room and Much asks exasperated, "Alright, what's wrong?" Eve glances up at him from her embroidery telling him sharply, "Nothing…" as Marian pointedly ignores her husband's pleading gaze. Robin and Much exchange a quick look of exasperation and Robin exclaims rankled, "Sorry! But what could we do? Just leave him here alone? You know damn well that he's already like Johnathan and won't leave my side! Besides… He did just fine and you should have seen him bargain for some of these goods. Much adds, "And we never let him carry anything too heavy."

Receiving only a heavy silence from their wives, Robin and Much throw up their hands incensed, and followed quietly by their manservants, stalk angrily out of the room. Marian and Eve glance between themselves pleased then at their hand maids, who continue their handy work smiling faintly, knowing that they have won in making their point.

* * *

Robin storms down the stairs from their study, tosses Much his prized sword and Harold his twin Saracen swords and says tersely, "Come on." The Lords stride to the glade behind the manor followed by their frightened young servants. The Crusaders remove their tunics tossing them to their manservants then Robin, Much, and Harold engage in furious melee, their blades flashing with the colors of the evening sunset ringing out loudly and rapidly as they strike and parry unaware of being watched by their wives and their handmaids from inside the windows who are becoming concerned by the intensity of their practice.

As they spar Much begins feeling, _Bryan deserved to come with us, he's Robin's servant! Don't they understand? I couldn't just leave him! What's wrong with them? Eve hates me, she never loved me in the first place. Even Marian hates me. I don't understand! _Much can feel from within his anger his mind beginning to be swallowed back to his assassin indoctrination helpless to prevent it. He projects a last frightened thought before succumbing, '_Robin help…'_ as his consciousness is crushed into the far corner of his mind leaving only the trained assassin in its place.

Robin hears his twin's feeble thoughts of misgiving and feeble plea for help as he watches Much's face and eyes gradually turn to stone, a look he dreads every time it happens dating back to when Much was captured after drawing off a legion of Saracen Warriors in loyal effort to protect him after the successful completion of a mission in the Holy Land.

Robin focuses all of his energy in his defense as Much's sword and footwork becomes ever more lethal, smoother, and unpredictable. Upon hearing his twin's feeble cry, he calls out in his command voice, "MUCH, HOLD!" The trained assassin with his highly polished blade glinting intensely in the evening sunset tenses his muscles and grins wildly at his opponent ready to strike the final two handed blow when he hears his master's command. So ingrained into the very fabric of his soul is his obedience to his master's voice that he instantly obeys without thought nor question, though not knowing or understanding why.

From behind the two Harold realizes that Much has reverted back to his assassin training as he turns his undivided attention upon his brother and continues to use more and more lethal strikes. When Harold hears Robin's command and sees Much freeze, he drops his twin Saracen blades lunging forward grabbing the tattooed assassin around his upper arms and chest locking him in an iron embrace forcing the broken assassin to drop his cherished sword. Harold tightens his grip as the assassin struggles violently to be released not fully recognizing the feel, sound, nor smell of the Crusader restraining him.

Robin drops his sword and rushes forwards griping his fractured friend with a hand on either side of his stubbled face forcing him to look him in the eye and commands him verbally as he forces his thoughts into his brother's frenzied mind, "MUCH, it's me! MUCH, calm down." Much's mind snaps to the fore and locks recognizing the familiar voice, face, and smell of his companion as he yet strains against the iron hold from behind while staring into a pair of recognizable eyes and whispers pleadingly, "Tell me." Robin adjusts his grip on his best friend's face and says endearingly, "I love you Much." emphasizing his spoken words with an even more intense emotion.

Upon hearing the only three words spoken by the single voice that can cut through his mental conditioning, his tortured mind clears as he fully recognizes the familiar face, eyes, and smell of his best mate and reverently breathes, "Robin…" and slowly ceases staining against Harold's vise like hold. When Harold feels his friend relax, he releases him and Robin catches his crumbling friend keeping him from collapsing while mentally repeating to him the emotion of the three words until he senses his brother's mind clear and can stand on his own.

Much steps back continuing to hold onto his brother's upper arms as he bows his head muttering regretfully, "My apologies Master, I became angry and forgot myself." Robin, his hands under his mate's elbows stabilizing him, dips his head down to look into Much's bowed face and tells him soothingly, "Don't worry about it. Come on, enough practice for today." Robin pats his brother on his arms then bends over and picks up their swords handing them to Harold leaving their tunics with their manservants. Much turns to Harold and tells him gratefully, "Thank you Harold." Harold nods and gives him a friendly clap on his back.

As the brothers and their servants approach the manor's kitchen door, their wives followed closely by their handmaids all with frightened expressions etched on their faces, shuffle out the kitchen door as fast as their pregnant bodies will allow them and into the open arms of their husbands hugging them tightly and kissing them fearfully. Eve backs away first still holding onto her man's arms and his hers, and asks panicked, "What was that all about? You could have killed your own brother." Marian backs away as well looking dubiously at her man as Robin replies dispassionately, "He could never have harmed me. He loves me, you saw him halt when commanded." Marian gives Much her expectant look and asks simply, "Much?"

Robin hangs his head knowing that Much never could resist Marian's questioning and awaits his answer thinking swiftly ready to perform damage control if need be. Much glances at Robin and tells Marian in a steady voice, "You both know how I received my tattoos so sometimes when I get angry I tend to forget myself and revert to my assassin's training. But Robin is correct, I could never have harmed him. We've been together since birth and his servant for most of my life. Even from before our time in the Holy Land, when I hear his command I can do nothing else except instantly obey." The twin brothers share a fond glance and thought between them and their wives once more fetch them into their arms and kiss them deeply then Marian tells Richard and Bruce, "Go draw two hot baths and call when they are ready." Robin and Much take their wives by their arms and help them back into the manor and into their sitting room where they stay with them and Much retells his story about being captured by the Nizaris Assassin cult and rescued by Robin.


	2. Chapter 2

Several days later in the early morning, Harold opens one of the manor's heavy double doors responding to an insistent pounding and greets the messenger who responds respectfully, "I'm here with a message from Sheriff Scarlet for your masters." Harold holds his hand out and tells him plainly, "Hand it to me and I will see that they receive it." The messenger hands Harold the sealed letter, bows, then mounts his horse and departs. Harold closes the door, walks up the stairs, and knocks on the study door waiting for permission to enter. He hands the letter to Lord Robin who breaks the seal, reads it, and hands it back, then stares off into space for a moment, and chuckling tells him, "Take the letter to Much, he's in the kitchen irritating Susan, or Susan's irritating him, either way…" Harold shakes his head always amazed at his master's abilities to know where the other is and what they are thinking replies, "Yes master."

Harold closes the study door and strolls to the kitchen, just before he gets there he hears Susan loudly exclaim, "Get out of my kitchen!" and Much appealing reply, "I'm only trying to help! It would taste better if you rubbed the salt, pepper, sage, and paprika under the skin and into the chicken _before_ you roast it."

* * *

Harold rounds the corner into the kitchen as Much is placing his hand under the skin of one of the chickens seasoning it and Susan about to throw a handful of flour at him. When Harold arrives they abruptly stop staring at him as he casually holds out the letter to his master smirking but says without emotion, "A message from Sheriff Scarlet."

* * *

They hear Robin's laughter from beside Harold as Much looks at where his hand is then the flour in Susan's raised hand and asks Harold, "Would you read it for me?" Robin steps forward and tells him, "Will says that he has been authorized to take Lord Evans into custody and try him for attempted murder." With hope Much asks, "What of treason?" Robin shakes his head and replies, "No mention of treason." Much finishes seasoning the chicken and gives Susan a meaningful glare. Susan throws up her hands sending flour everywhere exclaiming, "Oh for heaven's sake! I'll try it your way. Be it on your head if it turns out uneatable!" Much nods, washes off his hands, looks at Robin and asks, "When?" Robin tells him, "As soon as we can get there. We are to meet him on the road to Lord Evans' manor and to come armed."

* * *

Much removes his key from around his neck and hands it to Harold telling him, "Go get yours and our swords and Robin's bow, then find your son and Johnathan, and have James and Thomas ready the wagon, we'll be outside in a moment." Harold bows, hands Robin the letter, and departs to do his master's bidding. Much stares at Susan and says meaningfully, "If the chicken is dry or burnt, that'd be your fault." Susan sighs and says resigned, "As you say my Lord." Robin stares at Much in amazement for convincing their cook to do something other than what she wants to do as they walk out of the kitchen.

* * *

Out of ear shot of their headstrong cook, Robin asks in amazement, "How did you do that" Much opens the front door to the manor allowing his former master to exit first as though a natural thing to do then closes it behind them and tells his mate, "She was the first woman I ever kissed." Robin stops in mid step, turns, and stares at his former servant and asks startled, "When?" Much responds casually, "About the same time you and Marian started." He then continues sadly, "When your father would take you to visit Marian, I would be left behind and would sit in the corner of our room missing you. One day Susan found me and would keep me company until you returned. After several unsuccessful attempts to get me out of our room, she tempted me with food to help her and her mother in the kitchen." Robin stares at his best mate and replies sadly, "I knew it hurt you, but father said it was inappropriate for you to come along, so he forced me to leave you behind." Robin's eyes widen with sudden revelation and he exclaims, "So that's how you learned to cook so well!" Much grins and claps his brother on the back.

* * *

As the brothers clasp scared hands, James and Thomas bring the horses and wagon around to the courtyard where Johnathan, Bryan, and Harold climb into the back as Much and Robin sit on the driver's bench. Much takes the reins but Robin snatches them out of his hands and says humorously, "My turn." Much glares at him and asks sternly, "Then how about something below a full out gallop?" Robin grins, snaps the reins, and they set off to Lord Evan's manor at a canter with everyone hanging on trying not to be bounced out of the wagon as it traverses the rutted and rocky North Road. Smiling, Robin occasionally glances at his brother's anxious face and when they reach a mostly level and relatively smooth section which spans a large open valley, Robin lifts the reins about ready to snap them and hears a serious mental quip from his brother, _'Don't you dare!'_

Grinning, Robin continues at their current pace and from a rise in the road as the sun just reaches its zenith in the sky they can see the Sheriff with several wagons full of his guards all wearing his colors of forest green and dark blue and with them the Black Maria with thick iron bars at the glade junction in the main road to Lord Evans' manor. When they arrive Will calls out to them happy to see his friends, "Just in time, we have only arrived as well. Are you ready to confront Lord Evans?" The brothers look back at their servants who nod and Robin calls back motioning with his hand, "After you my Lord."

Will whistles and waves for his men to follow as he spurs his horse towards Lord Even's manor with Robin and Much bringing up the rear of the procession. Robin sighs at having to follow the slow moving convoy as the forest encroaches making the road to Lord Evans' manor narrow and rough. From behind and to his side he hears sighs as well, but for the opposite reason and momentarily stares glumly at his grinning brother until a large tree root causes the wagon to lurch violently and wipes the smile from his brother's face as he once more forced to hold on tightly.

* * *

Robin draws on the reins bringing their wagon to a stop where the narrow forest road widens to form the manor's courtyard to hinder a horse and rider from using the main road as an escape route. Robin and Much jump down from the driver's bench as their servants exit the back. At their master's indication Harold leads his son and Johnathan over to the Sheriff standing in front of the manor door waiting as his guards disperse. Will commands them, "Wait here." Then with four of his guards he enters the manor unannounced to find Lord Evans.

Shortly Robin and Much watch as the servants of the manor are all ushered out by two of the guards and the manor Steward who leads them to stand in a neat row to the right of the manor door.

Robin and Much step around the horses but remain at the wagon constantly scanning the surrounding area for any movement in case anyone tries to escape.

After all the servants are standing in front, Harold asks his son, "Are they all here?" Bryan nods and says, "All that I remember, but it's been several years." Johnathan, now older, healthy and strong, stands by his skeletal best mate listening to the gasps of the other servants when they recognize him. One of the housemaids' runs up and kisses Johnathan on his lips causing him to turn a bright red before another housemaid grabs her and pulls her back into line causing the attending guards to snicker and elbow each other.

Harold calls out to the servants, "The Sheriff has orders from the King to try your Master for the attempted murder of these two young men so your statements will be required. Have no fear of reprisal from Lord Evans for if you testify, the King has authorized the Sheriff to reassign your contract to Nottingham castle, or you will be set free." The servants nod and whisper among themselves as several step forward and each says bravely, "I will testify."

Anxiously, one of the women steps forward, points in the direction of the stables and looking at Harold says animatedly, "There is a young boy missing, he's in the stable." Harold, having visions of what Johnathan had gone through, runs to the stables and after a while comes out carrying a thin naked young boy with ropes still attached to his arms and legs and lays him on the leaf strewn ground in front of the servants and across from his son and Johnathan in direct sight from the front door to the manor so he can be easily seen and stands protectively over him with his arms crossed and jaw tightly clinched.

Robin and Much, with grim faces standing fast next to their wagon, watch as Harold lays the limp body of a small frail boy on the ground in front of the manor doors. Shortly Sheriff Scarlet leads a distraught obese black haired old man out in chains followed by two guards and stops him just before the naked skeletal boy. Harold and their young manservants glare at the Lord as he glances indifferently at the still form lying before him. Will stalks off a few paces, turns, and stands stern faced in front of the shackled Lord, opens the letter from the King and with a measured voice reads, "By the order of King Richard you are hereby commanded to stand trial for the attempted murder of Johnathan and Bryan once in your employ but now of Lord Robin and Lord Much of Locksley and Bonchurch." As Will meticulously re-folds the King's order he adds loudly and menacingly staring at the weeping Lord, "Officially declared sons of His Royal Majesty King Richard!"

He gazes stone faced at the still form of the boy lying in the dirt. Repressing his anger Will approaches the shackled man who abruptly turns dropping to his knees hands clasped before him in front of the two young lads, looks up at them and pleadingly cries out, "I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm so very glad you're still alive!" Harold, with infinite hatred in his voice growls from behind him, "You're only sorry that, YOU GOT CAUGHT!" and strides up to the kneeling man while drawing both of his Saracen swords holding them high then swinging them downwards to slice off the sickening Lord's head.

Instantly, from across the yard Robin shouts out in his commanding voice, "Soldier! STAND DOWN!" Harold halts in mid-motion, swords abruptly stopping a blade's width from the Lord's neck, looks at Robin who stares back stern faced and motions with his palm slowly downwards. Harold stares with intense hatred down at the beleaguered Lord for a moment more steps back spins his swords and returns them to his belt still glaring hatefully at the fallen Lord. Will motions towards two guards who violently jerk the weeping Lord to his feet, release him and step away. If looks could kill from all those around him, the detestable Lord would be nothing but thick bubbling sludge of withering red and white entrails thickly spreading outwards with not even Mother Earth willing to accept his remains. Will steels himself gripping the despicable man by the arm and stepping to one side leads him to the barred Black Maria.

* * *

As the Sheriff starts moving, Much in his peripheral vision catches a movement to his right at the top of a small rise within the long morning shadows of the forest, his years of training in the Holy Land as his master's spotter and protector comes to the fore and he hastily steps behind his archer, gripping him on the top of his shoulder while pointing inside the forest whispering urgently into his master's ear, "Sniper!" Robin's head instantly snaps around and they watch a brawny short haired archer wearing dark leather long-sleeved jacket and breeches carefully rise from the underbrush drawing an arrow already taking aim in the Sheriff's and his captive's direction.

Once more the two mate's training in the Holy Land snaps them together as a team, locking them in unison. Robin instinctively follows his spotter's instructions and in one skillfully swift motion his bow instantly appears in one hand while simultaneously pulling an arrow and nocking it with his other, he takes a short step forwards guided by his spotter from behind with a light hand on his shoulder to an unobstructed path straight to his target. Finding one, Much lightly taps his sniper on his shoulder who unhesitatingly aims and shoots his arrow unerringly at the distant Sniper.

As they watch, unexpectedly an seemingly sasquatch sized man, dressed almost identically as his master, abruptly rises protecting his archer allowing him time to bury his arrow into the groin of Lord Evans. Then in a blur, faster than Much or Robin have ever imagined possible, buries another in the obese man's left eye dropping him instantly. Much, following the arrows path, observes where the arrows land and grips his master's shoulder and urgently exclaims, "STOP!" His sniper already irrevocably set in motion automatically follows his spotter's call and instantly re-aims his arrow landing it but a mere two fingers width above the distant archer's head into the wide oak tree to the side of him. Grievously shocked, they watch the sniper turn towards them with a look of shocked disbelief upon his face.

* * *

Reacting as fast as they can after watching an arrow embedded itself first in the fat Lord's groin, then in his left eye, the guards tackle the Sheriff taking him to the ground while the other guards draw their swords and stand protectively around him dispassionately watching the mortally wounded Lord collapse to the ground and lie still as the dead Lord's servants scatter. Harold pulls his twin swords and takes on a fighting stance and orders, "Johnathan, Bryan, behind me!" The two young lads instantly obey the command in his voice and run to him standing behind him but out of his way.

* * *

As Lord Evans falls to the ground, Robin shoulders his bow and the reinstated sniper pair run through the forest underbrush toward the unknown sniper and his spotter drawing their swords. They slow their approach when they find the brawny auburn haired archer collapsed on the leaf strewn forest floor cradling his burly red haired protector in his arms, his recurve bow carelessly cast aside. A deep heart searing sorrow over whelms them as they watch the weeping heartbroken man remove Robin's arrow casting it aside then hopelessly covering the wound with his hand unaware that his friend's life is flowing unhindered from the mortally wounded man's back, mother earth gradually reclaiming what is rightfully hers.

Frozen in place by their grief they watch as the two mates gaze into one another's eyes and hear the sniper say with tears coursing down his face in anguished denial, "No Rusty, this can't be. Not you." They watch despondently as the dying man, using the last of his strength, lifts his shaking blood soaked hand and presses it tenderly against the despairing archer's heavily stubbled face and hear his protector whisper fondly, "I love you." then watch as the spotter's hand drops to the ground unmoving and his eyes close for their final time, his chest forever ceasing it's lifetime of movement.

The two brothers bow their heads in abject mourning and place a hand on one another's shoulder as the archer cries grievously broken while pitifully shaking his fallen friend. They hear the archer calling out mournfully, "No…" over and over again. Unable to stop him they watch as the mortally anguished man draws a dagger from his belt and holds it to his throat at once drawing blood ready to faithfully join his best mate.

Together they gasp in disbelief as what appears to be a translucent fog rise from the body of the deceased man, float over to the archer's side, where it roughly re-forms in the shape of the man it came from leaning towards his mate's ear while tenuous arm reaches out pulling the dagger away. Standing in awe they hear an eerie long drawn out hollow word from the apparition, "STOP…"

When the archer's hand falls away, the specter straightens and empty pitch black holes where the eyes should have been turn to stare directly at them for a moment then the apparition rapidly floats their way. Frozen in place, the ethereal cloud engulfs them and they reel from the onslaught of emotions and images of the protector's past and present, instantly revealing his entire life to them while taking theirs in exchange. After the brothers regain their senses, on unsure feet, they respectfully step up to the fallen pair. Much glances at the sniper's dagger lying forgotten on the ground in the man's open hand and hears the desperate forlorn man whisper to his dead friend, "No you can't leave me. You just can't. We promised." They glance dismally at one another recalling themselves repeating those very same words to each other in their past then gaze upon the scar on the palm of their hands.

Much steps up and gently lays his foot on the man's wrist, bends over, and removes the archer's dagger from his unresisting clasp, steps back, and gasps in astonishment when he recognizes the King's Royal crest on the polished blade and shows it to his brother as the archer clutches his fallen friend with both arms to his chest whispering despondently, "No… No…" constantly to his fallen friend uncaring that there are others are watching him.

* * *

In a small glade formed at the bottom of several hills, far enough away from any wandering eyes, Calvin and his spotter Rusty sit silently in the cool night air eating their provisions as a half-moon rises above them. After a lifetime together, through thick and thin, never willingly leaving each other's side, surviving the horrors of war, placing the another's lives above their own even when it means the death of both as they would rather die together than alone, has formed an unbreakable bond between them, closer than even twin brothers could ever be. After they finish their meal they quickly police the area and then lie down on a single pallet back-to-back under the same blanket sharing body heat as well as being able to instantly respond if either detects a threat.

In the morning as the sun directs its light horizontally through the forest, the pair stealthily climbs the hill overlooking Lord Evans' manor where they diligently wait well hidden within the shadows and sparse underbrush for a chance at their target. As the sun touches the top of the trees, they watch as the Sheriff brashly arrives with many wagons and men and loudly surrounds the manor. Calvin grins and nudges his best friend covertly pointing at two well-armed men standing side-by-side with one slightly behind the other in front of a horse and wagon obviously the two who the King had told them about. Rusty grins back making a two handed levering motion straining as though unable to pry something apart causing them both to quietly laugh.

After observing these two men for a moment, they return their attention once more to the activities in front of the manor and watch silently grieving as an average sized man with receding dusky red hair and two Saracen swords hanging from his belt returns from the nearby stables carrying the limp body of a small frail naked boy with severed ropes still attached to his arms and ankles and lays him gently on the ground then stands grim faced with arms crossed in front of him. A glance between two friends is all that's needed to convey their mournful thoughts.

Catching movement, their gaze instantly switches to the manor door as the tall thin Sheriff exits the manor leading a much older obese man with slicked back black hair in chains who matches the description provided to them. The red haired spotter pats his jacket pocket over his heart confirming the location of the sealed document authorizing their mission confident that the messenger dispatched a week ahead of them has already delivered the King's orders to the Sheriff and this is his way of getting the fat bastard out of his manor where he's been holed up for days.

With faces grimily set their eyes once more linger on the frail young boy lying unmoving on the courtyard ground and the skeletal young man standing across from him, they now know what they have been commanded to do by their King is right and justified even if it is for another reason. The brawny red head to the archer's left taps him on the shoulder and the archer nods slightly agreeing with his spotter that the time is right. The archer and his spotter rise from their prone position crouching down still hidden in the shadows as the sniper carefully nocks a perfectly straight and precisely balanced arrow on the string of his highly polished finely tuned recurve bow while remaining hidden among the long dark shadows and sparse underbrush.

They watch the Sheriff grip the pathetic Lord by the arm and standing apart from him, slowly leads him to the iron barred Black Maria making the obese man an easy target. The sniper's spotter taps him meaningfully on his back signaling the sniper that the time is now. His Majesty's Royal Sniper takes a deep breath then slowly and carefully stands as to not attract attention to them while drawing his lethal bow. As he stands erect, his concentration turns fully on his target, relying on his spotter, now turned protector, for his safety. He tactfully aims and looses his arrow unerringly into the fat man's putrid groin.

At that very instant he subconsciously registers his protector surge upwards beside him and peripherally hears a dull meaty thud sounding like a hammer on raw meat. The sniper, irrevocably set in motion barely perceives his companion collapse to the ground next to him as he sends another perfect arrow with impossible swiftness flawlessly into the fat man's left eye and feels with his short cut hair the breeze of an arrow in flight a mere finger's width over his head and hears a dry thud as it deeply embeds itself into the large oak tree to his right.

* * *

After loosing his arrow and feeling another fly over his head, Calvin's head spontaneously snaps around in the direction from which the arrow came and turns his full attention to the two men standing in front of a wagon. He curiously stares momentarily at the one with short black hair and a recurve bow like his, but more refined, aimed in his direction his right arm still in position from loosing an arrow. His attention turns to his companion just behind him and to his left with long light brown hair and wide eyes who's hand is gripping the archer's shoulder and the other pointing in his direction, both with horrified looks of regretful shock set on their faces.

He cocks his head bewildered by their appalled gaze and inquisitively thinks, why are they…? The peripheral memory of the sound of a hammer on raw meat slams to the fore and searingly his mind connects the dull meaty thud with the collapse of his mate and quickly looks down in his direction.

Instantly his face contorts in agonized pain and abject horror upon seeing an arrow embedded up to its fletching in the center of his best mate's chest and pales seeing his companion's panicked terrified eyes staring up at him and instantly falls to the ground thoughtlessly shedding his bow and lifting his protector into his arms, cradling him in his lap, all of the world abruptly forgotten and superfluous, his mind slams shut as his vision narrows, concentrating only on his lifetime brother. In the back of his mind he hears two sets of feet crashing through the underbrush then halt in front of him but ignores them.

Calvin, his mind in turmoil unable to think straight, grips the loathsome arrow with one hand and in one swift motion he twists and removes the vile arrow tossing it forcefully aside and presses his palm against the gushing wound, his disbelieving mind in frantic brain numbing turmoil.

He gazes forlornly into his mate's eyes and with infinite sorrow whispers to him, "No Rusty, this can't be. Not you." Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his protector's shaking blood soaked hand slowly rise and feels it press gently against his cheek then hears his mate whisper with affection, "I love you." Through the distortion of his own tears he watches helplessly as the life leaves his brother's eyes as his hand falls back to earth and his eyelids close for the final time. Painfully heartbroken, he shakes his friend in terrified disbelief whispering, "No… No… No…" over and over again. Then whispers devotedly, "I love you too." and without another word or thought he purposefully removes the finely crafted dagger, which the King himself had presented him, from his belt and presses it forcefully against his own throat welcoming the sting of the sharp blade as it penetrates his flesh already drawing blood ending his life. With unwavering intent set in joining his best mate and brother, the only person he ever truly loved, he begins to forcefully draw the sharp blade deeply across his throat until he hears his spotter's voice, long and hollow, in his right ear command him, "STOP…" and feels the dagger being forcibly pulled away.

In deep ultimate sorrow, the sniper allows his hand to fall to the earth taking the blood stained dagger with it and stares achingly at the empty shell of the only person who ever loved him and whispers, "No you can't leave me. You just can't. We promised." and cries uncontrollably bending over pressing his forehead against the inert blood soaked body unreservedly indifferent if they are seen or caught. As he wishes for death mourning his friend, he obscurely feels a light pressure against his wrist as the dagger is gently removed from his unresisting hand and apathetically remembers that the other sniper team is with him. When his wrist is released he clutches his brother to his chest with both arms and whispers over and over as though he can still hear him, "I love you…"

* * *

As Robin and Much stand mournfully watching the two mate's, abruptly they are surrounded by the Sheriff's guards who run past them and brutally grab the archer and his dead spotter. But when they try to separate the two, the archer violently clutches his fallen comrade against him refusing to let go. While the guards struggle with the pair, Much and Robin aggressively try to prevent them from interfering, but one of the guards bludgeons the sniper on his head knocking him out and they callously drag the two down the rise and out of the forest silently followed by the remorseful brothers, _'That could have been us.'_.

When they reach Will, the guards callously drop the two men to the ground earning themselves vengeful looks from the brothers whose hands rest purposefully on the hilt of their swords causing the guards to cower back in fear knowing that with one word from Lord Robin, Lord Much will instantly slaughter them all. Robin and Much remove their pointed gaze from the guards and approach Harold who is examining the dead Lord with their manservants behind him. Harold stands up while staring down at the fallen Lord and tells his masters, "I've only seen two men who are this quick and accurate and that's you my Lord and the other is Lord Much. But this archer is even faster and more accurate than either of you, do you know him?" Robin and his brother shake their heads and Much sadly replies, "No." gazing back at the unconscious man and his dead protector. Robin leans over and pulls the arrow from the dead Lord's groin, and examines it closely marveling at the craftsmanship.

Much, forgetting that they have non battle hardened observers with them, pulls the other arrow from the dead man's head with a wet sucking sound taking the eye ball with it and hears their young manservants violently hurl the contents of their stomachs to the ground. Much looks at them apologetically and says, "Sorry." He then turns his back to them and pulls the eyeball off the arrow and throws it towards the tree line where it's picked up by a squirrel that disappears into the forest causing the young men to heave again. Robin looks reprovingly at his brother and shakes his head. Much lowers his eyes and says, "Sorry master." and tosses each of the lads a rag.

Sheriff Scarlet calls to them, "Lord Robin, would you and Much come here?" They each wipe their hands on a piece of cloth pocketing it, and step over to the Sheriff who gestures at the sniper and his companion and asks, "Do you know them?" Much replies, "No, but…" and hands Will the Sniper's dagger telling him, "His dagger has the Royal Crest engraved on it so he's definitely from the King, but as to why he was ordered to kill Lord Evans, that we know not."

Will hands the dagger back to Much who places it in his belt as Robin crouches down and checks over the dead spotter, finding a matching dagger in the man's belt and hands it up to Much who examines it then stows it next to the Sniper's. Robin then opens the spotter's blood soaked jacket finding the parchment in a large pocket over the man's heart saturated with blood with a hole through it. When he tries to open the letter, the folded parchment turns to mush in his hands until all that's left is an intact wax seal. Robin stares at the wax disc he's holding in his blood stained hands then at the unconscious sniper. He holds up the unbroken seal to his brother who takes it and says in astonishment, "It's the Royal Sniper's Seal." Will takes the wax seal from Much and gazes at it then looks curiously at the two former Crusaders.

Robin rises and points at the seal's image informing him, "This wax impression of a bow overlaid by two crossed arrows is only used to authenticate orders from the King himself authorizing his Sniper Team to perform their task. After completion of the mission and the team is safely away, the letter and seal is destroyed." Will says plainly, "Then you've seen this seal before." The brother's nod soberly and Robin tells him, "That was our primary duty in the Holy Land, to remove specifically selected targets for the King." Will unwittingly asks, "Who all have you removed?" Simultaneously the Crusader's faces darken as their hands instinctively move to rest on the hilt of their swords but stop just short of drawing them. Much with narrowed eyes replies coldly, "That, we cannot say." Will observing their instinctive movement, the sudden hard look on their faces, and hearing the unfamiliar coldness in Much's voice enhancing an unspoken but serious threat, takes a step back, holds up his hands, nods, then hands the wax seal back to Much.

Robin, the crises abated, steps over to the unconscious sniper, lifts him up over his shoulder, looks at his friend Will and tells him firmly, "We will be taking both of them with us." Then turns and calls out, "HAROLD! Bring our wagon!" Unexpectedly Will steps in front holding up his hands and tells them, "I'm sorry my Lords but I must take the sniper with me." Will, watching the cold determination of the two Lords as they step around ignoring him turns and adds, "Please Robin, until I see the King's actual authorization, this man has just murdered Lord Evans." Will shakes his head while waving his hand as to wave away any retort tells them determinately, "And yes, even though he was going on trial for attempted murder and is obviously guilty, I must still hold this man until I have proof that he was acting under the King's orders."

Much bitterly turns around in front of the Sheriff holding up the wax seal pointedly while glaring meaningfully at Will, but his brother sighs and nods regretfully, walks over with his burden, and gently lays the archer in the barred carriage, then with the help of his steward, carefully places the body of the Sniper's companion in their own wagon along with that of the young boy leaving Much to glare disapprovingly at Will. Wordlessly Harold and their young servants climb into the back of their wagon around the dead man and unmoving boy as Robin takes to the driver's bench. Robin turns his head and snaps at his brother, "Much!" Much turns to look at his brother who motions to the bench next to him. Much turns back to Will, glares at him disdainfully once more, then tears his eyes away, strides over, and quietly takes his position next to his brother. Silently they wait for the Sheriff and his guards to mount up, then follow them to Nottingham Castle leaving the body of the dead Lord in the dirt for his former servants to deal with.

* * *

Once away from the manor, as they follow the Sheriff, Much animatedly exclaims exasperated, "We can't let him be taken to the dungeons, he was following the King's orders!" Robin mutters despondently, "Much, there's nothing we can do." Much glares abashed at his brother and asks exasperated, "What's wrong with you?" Robin turns to him and shouts sorrowfully, "I just killed the man's spotter!" Much and their servants look at him curiously and Much quietly asks, taken aback by his outburst, "What do you mean?" Robin cocks his head and stares at him in the eyes as though it's obvious watching Much's eyes go wide as he sits back and exclaims, "Oh!" then sides up, placing a comforting hand across his mate's neck and shoulders. From behind Harold asks, "What?" Much turns his head and says sorrowfully, "I'm Robin's spotter." Harold nods in understanding, leans over, and quietly explains to Bryan and Johnathan about the true meaning and unbreakable bond of friendship. The two lads gaze at their masters, then at body of the sniper's protector, spotter, his closest friend, now lying lifeless in their wagon, and for the rest of the journey they ride together in respectful silence.

* * *

As they near Nottingham Castle, Robin breaks the silence and says, "You're right Much, we can't allow him to be taken to the dungeon but I see no other choice, we are no longer outlaws and have our families and people to think of. There is also Will, who being the Sheriff, must follow the law as we must. I know of your dislike for the dungeon but no real harm will come to him there. Hopefully the letter to Will from the King is only delayed and shall arrive shortly verifying our sniper's orders. Until then we must allow Will to do his job." Much mutters sadly, "If it has to be then let's make sure that he's not placed in the far corner cell and is made as comfortable as possible." Robin nods, reaches across, and pats his brother on his chest. When they arrive, Robin halts their wagon and the brothers jump down and stride over to the Black Maria and watch as the guards remove the still unconscious man from the carriage and drag him between them to the castle. Much shouts commandingly, "HALT!" The guards stop in mid stride as Much runs up to Will and says, "As a favor to me, don't put him in the far corner cell." Will nods and orders the guards, "Place him in the cell closest to the stairs and no other!" The guards nod but when they continue to drag the sniper, Much shouts out menacingly, "Carry him!" the guards stop and lift the sniper between them and carry the unconscious man to the dungeons where they lay the man gently on the least filthy old hay then lock the cell door as they leave.

* * *

Robin, Much, and their servants quietly follow the Sheriff to his chambers where the lads sit on the comfortable padded arm chairs and the men lie against the colorful firm pillows. Djaq glides in from the other room dressed in her flowing silken pastel robes, and smiles at them as she raises and claps her hands taking her place in the chair next to her husband unaware of the sorrowful events that have transpired. Soon four smooth skinned, tanned, and alluring women dressed in long silken sheer skirts and veils glide into the room each with a tray of mead and ale to serve to the guests. Djaq and the men can't help but grin as the sensuous women have the intended effect on their manservants and snicker when they place their hands in their laps and their faces turn red.

The two youngest women, smiling seductively enjoying the effect they are having on the young men, lock eyes with each and while moving provocatively hand them each a mug of mead. The young pearl smooth women with a feather light touch of their hands, caress their young man's cheek, then sensuality trace their hands down the young men's chests, along their inner thighs, and off their knees. Then, turning their bodies next their heads, and lastly their eyes, they glide sultrily back out of the room, their pastel silken translucent scarves flowing behind them in the light breeze flowing through the open windows. The young lads frozen in place gaze longingly after their heavenly dreams, continuing to stare at the door through which their heart's desires have departed through. Much thinks to Robin, _'Their dreams should be interesting tonight.' 'Only theirs?'_ The brothers chuckle and take another drink, themselves shifting stiffly in place.

Silence hangs in the room as it always does after their servant's departure until Will says trying to appease them, "My Lords, if word does not come within the week verifying the sniper's orders and your explanation of the wax seal, I shall release the archer into your care. I know the King loves and trusts you above all others and that he appointed me Sheriff by your endorsement, but I must abide by the law. As much as I believe and trust you I cannot be seen to show favoritism, even to the two of you. Please tell me that you understand." Robin glances at his brother instantly exchanging thoughts and says, "We don't like it, but we do understand and will leave him in your care."

Djaq looks between them and asks her husband curiously, "What happened? Isn't Lord Evans' in the dungeon?" Will turns and relates to her what happened and just who is in the dungeon. Djaq with an astonished look says regretfully, "Oh. I didn't know!" Robin replies, "We understand. You couldn't have known."

Much, reaching into the pouch on his belt pulls out several gold coins and anxiously asks, "How much will it take to make his stay in the dungeon as comfortable as possible? Torches, candles, blankets, food and water, possibly a servant to attend to his needs and also Djaq's medical attention?" Djaq waves her hand in understanding and says reassuringly, "Much, I remember what happened to you down there and will see to him, have no fear." Much sighs and partially relaxes but still tosses a gold coin to Djaq.

They spend some time in polite conversation with Will and Djaq, with Will mostly trying to reassure and pacify the brothers not wanting to lose their friendship. Robin, hearing the anxiety in Will's voice tells him, "Have no fear, we still trust you and you both are still our friends, don't worry, we understand." Robin finishes his ale and rises followed by his brother and their servants and tells their hosts, "Let us know of any change or new information, we must depart back to Locksley." Their hosts rise and follow them out of the castle as Robin leads the way to their wagon. Djaq walks up and looks sadly at the man then the small boy and presses her hand sadly against the boy's cheek, her sad look changes to surprise as she moves her hand from his cheek to his forehead then to his nose and then his chest and exclaims, "The boy's alive! He's still warm and breathing!" Harold swiftly jumps into the wagon and removes the ropes from the child's arms and legs then jumps down and lifts him out of the wagon quickly following Will and Djaq back into the castle as Robin, Much, and their manservants all stare in astonishment after them.

When Harold reappears, the young servants jump into the wagon along with Harold, and Much flicks the reins taking them back to Locksley. Much asks hopefully, "What of the boy?" Harold tells them, "Djaq said that she will let us know."

* * *

Once back in Locksley, Robin and Much gently remove the spotter's body and carry it directly to the men who manage the Shire's cemetery and tell them, "Prepare him, but wait to give him a soldier's funeral for as long as possible." The men bow and reply solemnly, "Yes my Lord." They climb aboard the wagon and Much flicks the reins once more returning them to the manor.

In the distance, James and Thomas hear the horses and wagon arrive and quickly run up taking their horse's reins while stroking their heads, then after their masters and servants have dismounted, guide their horses back to the stables leaving the Lords chuckling about borrowing _their_ horses. The five walk into the manor to retell their story to their wives. Marian exclaims disconcerted after hearing their story, "You killed the man's mate then left him in the dungeon?" Much tells them factually hiding his sorrow, "I saw a movement in the forest which turned out to be the sniper who looked like he was aiming at Will. As you both know we still have many enemies from our time as outlaws, so I directed Robin to kill him. I was after all my brother's spotter in the Holy Land and that was my job. Can you blame me?"

Robin, pacing the room, throws up his hands and angrily exclaims, "We didn't know he wasn't aiming at Will! And Will forced us to leave the archer with him." Robin sighs and drops his hands to his side then holds them out in front and calmly tells them, "When Much told me the archer wasn't aiming at Will, I shot high to miss him, it's all we could do." Robin stops in front of his chair and says encouragingly, "But we have Djaq's word that he will be taken care of and Will's that if no word comes from the King within the week, he will be left in our charge until his status can be verified." Robin then drops into his chair accepting a mug of ale from Bryan. Marian sighs and nods then says regretfully, "I don't like it. From what you tell us they are the same as you and Much." Robin and Much echo fervently, "We know."

Robin sighs and after a few pulls from his mug, takes a deep steadying breath and tells them, together with Much adding details, about what they saw between the sniper and his spotter. Marian, Eve, and their household servants with eye's open wide, quickly cross themselves and Eve asks amazed, "You actually saw and felt the spotter's spirit?" Robin nods and says factually, "Yes. The image looked like a foggy man shaped form. It bent over next to the sniper's ear and said with a hollow long and drawn out voice, 'Stop.' then straightened and looked directly at us. It then quickly enveloped us and we felt their life together along with a deep bond and concern for the sniper as well as a promise to return for him and we could feel his spirit taking our own lifetime together in exchange." Much adds helpfully, "There is such an intense bond between them that the sniper was willing to take his own life, but the spirit made him stop." Marian asks deeply concerned, "Are you going to tell him that it was the two of you who killed his mate?" Much thinks, _'Remember Carter?'_Robin gazes at him and says to all determinedly, "We have to."

Susan calls out from the kitchen, "Dinner!" breaking their gloomy mood. They all laugh nervously as Marian tries to lever herself up saying, "I'm glad she doesn't do that when we have guests." Robin quickly comes to her aid as Much offers Eve his hand and together they hoist their beloveds to their feet drawing them into their arms, deeply kiss their pregnant wives, then assist them into the family dining room and sit them at the table where Kathy serves them, and as they eat the roasted chicken Marian says, "Susan has outdone herself this time, this chicken is really quite good." They all mumble in agreement around bites of chicken and Much looks at the kitchen door and nods to Susan who huffs and grins at Much then disappears into the kitchen to feed the rest of the household who also confirm the taste of the roasted chicken unaware of the heated conversation held earlier.

* * *

In Nottingham castle, Djaq gently bathes the unconscious young boy then Will carries him to a spare room where he carefully places the unconscious lad in a spare bed and covers him. Djaq rubs the boy's head and whispers, "Wake up lad, wake up." After a moment the boy's eyelids flicker and he gazes around him then sees Djaq still dressed in her gossamer veils with her endearing smile and quietly asks, "Where am I? Am I dead?" Djaq says, "No. You are here in Nottingham Castle with me and my husband. Don't be scared as you can no longer be hurt." The boy swallows and asks timidly, "Do you have any water?" Will fills a mug and Djaq helps the boy up to drink. When he's drank his fill, he lays back against the pillow and says gratefully, "Thank you." and drifts off to sleep. Will stations a guard inside the room with instructions to alert them if there is any change in the lad's condition, then he and Djaq depart closing the door behind them.

* * *

Djaq, Will, and two of their guards walk down the stone steps placing lanterns and candles along the stone wall to light the gloomy interior of the cold dreary dungeon. Will opens the squared off iron barred cell door and place candles in the holders on the cell wall making it easier to see the curled up form of the King's Sniper in the least filthy corner of the dingy repugnant cell. Djaq whispers with deep concern to the curled up despondent man, "Are you awake? We are here to take care of you. Sir, speak to me." When the man doesn't respond they wait quietly listening to his quiet sobs of mourning. Djaq reaches out to gently place her hand on the weeping man's shoulder to turn him so she can check him over, but as she does she recognizes the tattoos on the man's back where his tunic has ridden up and gasps drawing back. She quickly recovers and holds her candle closer motioning to her husband to look. Will gasps and exclaims, "They're the same as Much and Harold's."

Djaq looks at her husband then reaches out and gently turns the man over whispering gently, "I'm here to help. Please do not struggle." The man wipes his eyes, looks at her, and frightened, jerks quickly away stopping up against the stone wall, then sees Will and relaxes. He chokes out, "Who are you?" Djaq replies comforting, "I am Djaq and this is Will. Are you injured?" The Sniper nods gently and tells her, "My head." Djaq nods and Will hands her a bucket and rag. They cautiously approach the sniper as he sits up and with Will holding the torch she closely examines the wound on his head. Djaq then dips the rag into the water and gently washes away the caked on blood causing the man to wince at the initial touch of water on his wound then relaxes as she gently cleans it. Once done she looks it over and decides that it does not need to be stitched and mixes a packet of powdered willow bark with a small amount of mead and has him drink it all.

When he's done, Will refills the mug with strong mead and offers him a plate of bread, pork, and cheese, and says, "If you are hungry." The man nods and delves heartily into the offered meal. Djaq, finishing up, drops her bloody rag in the bucket and wraps a bandage around the man's head and ties it off. She then asks gently, "What's your name?" The hungry man stops stuffing his mouth, swallows and says, "Calvin. My name is Calvin." and resumes eating like a staved man. Will asks cautiously, "And that of your partner?" The man stops eating, sighs and whispers, "Rusty. Ever since I can remember I've called him Rusty. We've been together since birth in the orphanage and think we are natural brothers but we don't know for sure and don't care." He sniffs and continues sorrowfully, "All we have are each other." Calvin sniffs again and chuckles sadly saying, "He used to say that the reason his hair was red was that his brain was rusty." He pauses, looks at Will and asks curiously, "Who are the men that shot him?" Djaq quickly answers trying to evade the question, "Eat now, we will tell you later." Calvin weeps for a while longer then wipes his eyes with the back of his sleeve, takes a deep shuddering breath, and finishes his meal.

After he's done, Will takes the mug refills it, and hands it back. Then places the empty plate in his sack and tells the man, "We have sent word to the King to validate your mission, and wait for a reply. Lord Robin and Lord Much have vouched for you as they too performed your function in the Holy Land for the King." Calvin's eyes light up recognizing their names filling him with hope. Will, probing for answers asks cautiously, "Were you sent here by the King to kill Lord Evans?" Will watches as Calvin tenses and his hand automatically moves to where his dagger is supposed to be. Will, recognizing the reaction nods and tells him calmly, motioning downwards with his hands, "Easy now, I know you cannot say. My friends reacted the same way when I asked about their duties." Will waits for the sniper to relax then tells him confidently, "I wanted to see if you would react the same way that my friends did. This tells me that you are what they say you are, however I cannot release you until I have confirmation of your orders from the King or, if we do not hear from him within the week, you will be released into Lord Much and Lord Robin's charge."

Will then slowly reaches out to the man and draws back his tunic from around his neck and says, "We also know the meaning of your marks and what you've been through." Calvin stares at the Sheriff and asks astonished, "How?" Djaq tells him, "Harold and Lord Much have the same tattoos as you and Harold is now Steward of the Locksley home by his own request." "Why?" "Because of Lord Much. He talks and spars with him keeping both of their minds calm and their need for violence tamed." Calvin asks hopefully, "Lord Much is that good?" Will chuckles and says, "For that you must ask Harold, but don't worry, you'll have your chance."

Calvin hangs his head and says remorsefully, "Rusty was my stabilizing force. After I was wounded, the Saracens drugged me, tortured and marked me, but Rusty never gave up searching for me and risked his life to save me." Calvin bows and shakes his head regretfully, "My own brother, with whom I've been with forever… And I couldn't even recognize him. Even after he rescued me, he was forced to keep me tied up for many more months until I finally remembered my life with him. Then for a year afterwards, I relied on him to tell me friend from foe and stayed in his shadow not doing anything less I kill all those around us." He pauses momentarily then continues, "Even King Richard forbade me from his presence unless Rusty was there with me." He hides his face in his hands and weeps forlornly, "We were each other's lives."

They listen to his story in silence until he has finished weeping, then Djaq looks sadly at her husband then back to the distraught man and says quietly, "Just like our faithful friends Robin and Much. They too live for one another." Djaq, not knowing what else to do for the desolate man, motions for their guard to place a stack of clean blankets next to him and tells him peacefully, "These should keep you warm and help pad the stone floor. It's what we can do for now." Will places a pitcher of clean water and one of ale on the floor next to him as their servants place chamber pots and other necessities against the far wall. Calvin nods and says, "I understand."

Djaq and Will rise and exit the cell followed by their guards. As Will locks the cell door he tells him, "Lord Robin and Lord Much are extremely concerned about you and insisted that I leave a servant to take care of you. I have one stationed at the top of the stairs with the door open. If you require anything just call for him." The sniper nods says, "Thank you." Will and Djaq walk up the stone steps and into the outer chamber where Will leaves the main dungeon door open behind him with a servant and four guards stationed next to it in rotating shifts.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast the next morning the King's messenger appears at Nottingham Castle's door and urgently requests to see the Sheriff with a message from the King. The guards lead the messenger up the stairs to the Sheriff's private chambers where Will greets him. The messenger hands him a thick folded parchment with the King's wax seal on it and waits passively to be dismissed. Will breaks the seal, reads the order, and notices the same wax seal inside at the bottom of the letter next to his Majesty's signature and date issued and recognizes it as the same seal that they found sealing the Sniper's orders. He reads the pages stating that from further investigation it was found that Lord Evans was and member of the Black Knights and part of Sheriff Vaisey and Gisborne's conspiracy to assassinate the King.

Reading further he finds an order for him to seal the city wall where the illegal entrance is and that all of Lord Evans' assets are to be transferred to Lord Robin and Lord Much for uncovering another traitor. Will sighs and folds the letter once more closing it again with his own wax seal, calls for and calls for his personal messenger and tells him firmly, "Take our best horse and ride as fast as you can to Locksley Manor and hand this message to Harold. Make it quick." The messenger nods and takes the letter placing it in his pouch while darting out of the castle directly to the stables where he saddles their fastest horse, mounts, and whips it to a frantic gallop towards the North Road and on to Locksley Manor.

* * *

Will turns his attention to the King's messenger and asks suspiciously, "What kept you? This letter should have been delivered to me a week ago." The messenger shrugs apathetically not looking at him and says with a noncommittal voice, "I was delayed."

Will stares benignly at him, walks over an sits at his desk, and pens a letter to the King, "Your Majesty, due to a significant delay in receiving your authorization letter informing us of your agent's legal mission, his companion Rusty has been accidentally killed whilst protecting his master by Lord Robin and Lord Much but not before successfully completing their mission. Signed; Will Scarlet, Sheriff of Nottingham and surrounding shires."

Will signs, seals, and dates the letter then hands it to the King's messenger sending him back. When the messenger returns to London and is presented to the King, the King reads the Sheriff's message and asks the messenger tersely, "What prevented you from delivering my message for a week?" The messenger shrugs and says, "I visited my family on the way your Majesty. I delivered it by the end of the week." The King leans forwards and angrily growls, "You delivered it late! And are hereby dismissed from my service. You alone caused the death of one of my closest friends by my sovereign brothers Lord Robin and Lord Much." The King glares at the messenger who acts indifferently until the King shouts out, "GUARDS! Take him to the dungeons." The messenger, used to the kindness of his King, grovels and pleads as he's dragged away. The King quietly offers up a prayer then leaves to tell his daughter Alyssa of Rusty's tragic death.

* * *

In the warming air of midmorning, the Sheriff's messenger arrives via lathered horse and beats hastily at Locksley Manor's door until Harold answers and asks, "Who is the message for?" The messenger tells him anxiously, "The Sheriff said to hand it directly to you. A messenger from the King has only just arrived." He hands Harold the resealed letter bearing both the broken King's seal and the new seal of the Sheriff. Harold tosses the messenger a coin and guessing what the message contains, he jogs over to the stable calling for James and Thomas to get the wagon ready for them then hurries upstairs to find his masters. Harold hurriedly knocks on their study door and asks for entry, once in the room he quickly walks up to the brothers saying, "The Sheriff's messenger has just arrived and I have ordered the wagon to be brought around front."

Lord Robin hopefully takes the letter, opens it, and quickly reads it recognizing the King's Seal at the bottom of the letter over his signature and authorization date confirming the sniper's mission valid. Robin hands the letter to Much who reads it and exclaims exasperated, "This was issued more than a week ago! What kept the King's messenger?" Robin replies with a shrug, "Who knows and we may never find out, but if I know Will he'll inform the King of his messenger's delay and I'm sure the King will issue justice."

Much sighs and nods continuing to read the rest of the letter then chuckles saying, "So, we're in the mead and ale business now and with another manor and land to maintain. I'm sure those servants will be happy." Robin grins and says favorably, "And those lands join up next to ours. We'll need to expand the new manor like we've done with ours. I think our wives will approve of this." They grin, grip scared hands, and happily embrace momentarily, then finish what they are doing, lock up their books, grab their weapons, hand Harold his, and hurriedly follow him out of the manor completely forgetting about their new manservants. Much calls back to James as they hurry off on the wagon, "Tell our wives where we have gone."

Harold slaps the reins constantly prodding the horses to a gallop along the North Road hurrying to Nottingham as quickly as they can. Even the two bandits who try to stop them are run over by the swiftly moving horses leaving them behind to lie cursing on the rutted muddy road. During the trip Robin asks humorously, "Remember when you held the party in our cave after I recovered from Gisborne's sword wound and you procured the mead and ale from those pubs we could never get into?" Much nods and says, "Aye. I think I can make our ale and mead taste even better than what they make, ratios and aging that's the secret." Robin adds helpfully, "But we also need to provide a lower grade to sell cheaper as well." Much laughs loudly, "I can't wait to tell Allan that we now supply his drink. That'll set him off." They laugh thinking about how Allan will react when he finds out.

When they reach the castle Will greets them at the main door and laughs telling them, "That was fast, you almost beat my messenger back. Now, let's go get your friend." Will leads them to the heavily fortified wooden door which bars access to the dungeon with a guard and servant standing close to it, then looks at Much and asks concerned, "Shall I bring him up here?" Robin looks at his brother and says confidently, "I will come with you. Much you wait here with Harold." When Will opens the heavy wooden door Much takes an involuntary step backwards as the heavy earthy smell hits him full force bringing back unwanted memories but remains planted as Will lights two torches, hands one to Robin, and leads him down the steps.

* * *

Robin glances back at his best mate then follows Will down into the bowels of the castle where Will leads him to the first cell nearest the stone steps well lit by candles driving back the depressing gloom. Will hands Robin his torch and opens the cell door. They enter and find a lump of blankets in the far corner where the least amount of filth is. Robin places the torches in the hangers on the wall then calls out friendly, "Calvin, I am Lord Robin of Locksley, friend and affirmed brother of King Richard. I have come to take you to our home… " Receiving no response he calls out, "Calvin!" When the mound does not move, Robin walks over and reaches down laying his hand on the blankets. Without warning the man beneath leaps up, and with a single lightning fast stroke from the back of his fist he knocks out Will who drops unconscious to the floor then before Robin can react Calvin grabs ahold of him, his muscular arms locking around his head and neck. Robin calls out as best he can as he struggles against the sniper's iron grip, but his call becomes only as a hoarse whisper, "Much." Knowing his brother cannot hear him and with black dots quickly forming in front of his eyes he mentally shouts, _'MUCH!'_

Upstairs, Much hearing his brother's mental plea, forgets all else except the need to save him and desperately bounds down the weakly illuminated stone steps and is instantly by his brother's side prying the snipers strong arms from around his brother's head and neck. Robin drops free rolling away while rubbing his neck trying to breath waiting for the blackness to retreat. Much, having previously seen the man's tattoos, holds the mentally tortured sniper firmly in an unrelenting bear hug and calmly whispers into his ear helping him to slowly relax. Robin stares at the two always amazed at the calming effect Much has on a tortured mind.

As Much tends to the sniper, Robin steps over and awakens their friend Will who rubs the side of his head and slowly gets to his feet. Robin asks concerned, "Are you alright?" Will gingerly nods as he fingers the growing lump and watches as Much holds the sniper to him in a bear hug calmly whispering to him. Robin tells Will, "Don't blame him, he's only reacting as he was tortured into doing. Much knows what to do." Will nods and walks to the open cell door with Robin where they stand watching the two men desperately holding onto one another.

Robin, with a tinge of jealousy, mentally asks his brother, 'Will he be alright?' Much thinks back, 'Give us a moment.' Robin can tell by his brother's mental note that the sniper is calming and watches as they hold at arm's length. Much stares into Calvin's eyes then puts his arm around his neck and shoulders and leads him to the cell door. Much drops his arm and motions to Robin and says graciously, "Calvin, this is my brother Robin." Calvin nods and says plainly, "Forgive me for trying to kill you." Robin replies, "I understand. I forgot not to wake a fellow Crusader with my hand as I have the same problem. Only Much can wake me that way without getting killed, although we are still working on it." Calvin turns to Will and says, "Sheriff I also request your forgiveness for striking you." Will nods and replies, "I too forgot. This was the first thing Lord Much told us when we formed our outlaw gang, never to wake Lord Robin with our hands as he does."

Will chuckles and says, "So we would toss little rocks or use long sticks to poke at either of them." Much snorts and says, "I don't have that problem." Both Robin and Will look and laugh ironically. Much asks astonished, "What? I do?" Will turns and shows him a healed swollen line on the side of his neck and tells him, "Lord Robin comes up fighting with his bare hands, but not you… you pull a dagger. We were more afraid of you than your brother. The good part was that you were normally always awake before the rest of us so it wasn't much of a problem." Much stares at Robin who nods and tells him, "Like you, only I could wake you by hand." They all laugh at Much's new found revelation until Much says, "Come on, let's get out of here." and leads them all up the stairs and into the large room at the top where Harold is waiting.

Once outside Robin places his hand on his brother's shoulder and says, "You came to my rescue in the dungeon, thank you." Much responds, "Of course, as you did for me." Calvin looks between the two, but before he can ask Robin says, "We'll tell you later. In the meantime this is our Steward, Harold." The two tortured warriors grip arms and Harold tells him, "Lord Much can help you as he helped me. Since I have placed myself in their service I have found peace." Calvin asks trying not to show emotion, "Where is my brother's body?" Harold replies, "He is in Locksley, we are waiting for you to make the decision of his body's final destination, fire or earth." Calvin nods and asks remorsefully, "Will you take me to him?" The Lords echo, "Yes." and give their farewells to Sheriff Scarlett, mount their wagon with Much riding in back with Calvin. Harold snaps the reins and the horses take off at a trot.

* * *

Calvin, having recognized the two as the sniper team who killed his best mate, glares angrily at their backs as he climbs into their wagon. As they depart he notices the large blood stain on the wooden slat forming the floor of the wagon, bends over, touches it with his fingers and sits back up rubbing his fingers together. Much tells him sorrowfully, "Yes, it was Robin and I, and we are truly regretful, believe me it was an accident, only this morning has the order verifying your mission arrived." Much shows Calvin the letter then continues, "You see, we still have many enemies from the years we spent as outlaws and thought you were aiming at our friend the Sheriff. When we saw that it was that fat bastard you were aiming at, Robin shot high to miss you, but the damage had already been done. Believe me, we had no idea who you were."

Much looks at his brother then back at Calvin and tells him, "We honestly do understand how you feel, as we too have grown up together and fought side-by-side in the Holy Land. I am Robin's spotter, protector, and best mate before we found out that we are brothers and we realize that no amount of words can bring yours back." Calvin mutters, "Rusty." Much looks at him curiously and Calvin says louder and bitterly, "Rusty! His name is Rusty! You might as well know the name of the man you killed, and while I hear and understand what you are saying, I don't know if I can ever forgive you. How would you feel if our roles were reversed?" Robin turns and looks at the man and tells him honestly, "Exactly the same." Robin glances at his brother, _'Remain on guard at all times.'_ then looks forwards as an uneasy silence hangs over them.

Half way to Locksley Much tells Calvin, "The reason my brother was impressed that I came to him in the dungeon is that I spent a week in the corner cell where I was manacled to the wooden post, beaten and tortured by Gisborne. He broke all the fingers on my right hand and two of my ribs. I was within a hairs breadth of dying before my master freed me. I knew he would as he's done so many times before, that's the only thing that kept me alive, but towards the end I had my doubts and that is when he came."

Much thinks for a moment then laughs and exclaims, "Master, we didn't get drunk before me wedding!" The two laugh more heartily than necessary from the meaning shared only between the two of them. Calvin asks confused, "You called him master yet you are brothers?"

Much nods and tells him, "We were separated at birth but became inseparable best mates from the time we met in diapers. I became my brother's servant when we were ten years old and at eighteen Robin took me with him to the Holy Land where he became the General of the King's Personal Guard as well as a sniper for the King and me his spotter and protector." Much holds out his dagger to Calvin who recognizes the Royal seal then stares wide eyes at the Royal Family Crest. Calvin hands the dagger back, stares at Much for a moment and says certainly, "You're Princess Alyssa's Much." Much and Robin stare at him startled and Much nods. Calvin stares back then says relaxing, "I have heard tales of you and your brother from the King, and have played with and held your son in my arms." He pauses then asks, "Did you really train King Richard in the art of swordsmanship?" Much nods and Calvin stares back in awe, "I have sparred with the King and even with both my swords and my training at the hands of the Nizaris Assassins I could not defeat him, and believe me after finding out just how good he is I tried."

* * *

When they enter the Shire of Locksley, Harold takes them to the men who have Rusty's body. Calvin jumps down from the wagon followed by Much and the others and Robin leads them into the building where Calvin walks forward as the others hold back at a respectful distance. Calvin stands solemnly next to the shrouded body of his best friend. Hesitantly, he holds his hands over Rusty's shrouded head, then draws the tan roughly woven cloth back revealing his mate's quiet, inert face. Calvin stares at him, places his hand gently on his friend's cheek, and says sadly, "He told me that he loved me just before he died." He sighs, wipes his eyes, and continues, "And I was ready to join him… But before I could draw my blade across my throat, I felt him pull the dagger away and heard him whisper in my ear… He said Stop."

Calvin pauses gazing longingly at the face of his best mate, then quietly bends over and gently kisses his mate on the forehead, slowly replaces the cloth, and says sadly without looking up, "We talked about this day during one of our missions while we were pinned down but always believed that neither of us would ever leave the Holy Land. We decided to die together but if that didn't happen then we are to be buried side-by-side with a space for the one remaining when his time comes." Calvin haltingly moves his hand to the middle of his friend's chest and stands in silence with his head down and eyes closed gently weeping.

Calvin looks up wiping his eyes and watches as Much does the same. Much tells him solemnly, "He did love you." Calvin looks at him sadly but before he can reply, Much tells him, "I thought you would like to know what we saw while we were watching you." Much steps forwards gazing into Calvin's eyes so he can see the truth in his words and continues, "Yesterday after Rusty died we saw his spirit rise from his body and stand next to you. We heard him whisper 'Stop.' and draw your blade away." Calvin's eyes open wide and asks hopefully, "You did? You saw his spirit?" Robin steps forward and places his hand lightly on top of Calvin's shoulder, looks him in the eyes, and tells him sincerely, "After he pulled your blade away, his spirit surrounded us and showed us your entire life together as though we were there with you and drew ours to him in exchange. So we know all about you from him and what you meant to him." Much glances at his brother then places his hand on top of Calvin's other shoulder and tells him sincerely, "We feel as though we have known you all our lives." The Lords along with their servants escort Calvin back to the wagon and Harold snaps the reins taking them back to Locksley Manor.

* * *

James and Thomas run out of the stables upon hearing their horses and wagon approach in the distance and grab the reins holding them steady when they arrive. Calvin climbs out of the wagon with Much and together with Robin and Harold walk to the front door. When they enter they are greeted formally by Johnathan and Bryan. Johnathan steps stiffly forward, barely holding back tears, and says properly, "Good to see you return masters, may we be of service?" Robin glances at Much who looks abashed aware that their manservants are upset from being left behind. Much says calmly, "Tell Susan that there will be one more for dinner." Johnathan bows and walks stiffly to the kitchen. Robin tells Bryan, "Go to the kitchen and fetch four mugs, a pitcher of ale, and one of mead and bring them to us in the main room." As their servants bow and depart, Robin leads them to the main room where they sit on the neatly arranged overstuffed winged chairs and patently wait.

After a moment, Much quickly rises and says apologetically looking at Calvin, "Excuse us, we'll be right back, Robin?" Robin stands and follows his brother leaving Calvin with Harold. The two enter the kitchen and watch as their manservants stop what they are doing, bow stiffly, and ask sadly, "Yes My Lords?" Robin and Much walk over to them and Much tells them gently, "We apologize that we did not take you with us, but we were in a hurry and forgot. You know that I was my brother's manservant all my life and we only just appointed the two of you to take my place so we are not quite used to the idea yet. My lads, you must not take offence and work with us until we get used to you always being at our side." Robin asks firmly, "Do you understand?" The two young men nod and smile. Robin ginning tells them, "Now bring the drinks and a mug for each of you then take your places as we taught you." Much tousles Johnathan's hair affectionately looking at him fondly and says, "Alright?" The two reply eagerly, "Yes master." and quickly gather the trays, mugs, and fill the pitchers as their masters walk back to the main room and return to their seats grinning.

Soon the two boys proficiently carry in the trays, one with mugs and one with the pitchers, and stand before each of the men holding the trays as each pours their drinks. After all are served they bow in unison and depart to the kitchen then return with their mugs of sweet mead and each stands behind the chair of their master as instructed. Robin tells Calvin grandly, "Behind my brother is his servant Johnathan and behind me is my servant Bryan, who is also Harold's son." Calvin says lightly, "Good to meet the two of you."

Robin then says cordially, "Boys, you owe this man a debt of gratitude for he is the one who killed your old master by the order of the King." The boys break their stiff bearing, hurry over to the sniper, and shake his hand expressing their heartfelt gratitude then walk back to stand behind their masters. Much tells Calvin warmly, "They both have personal interests in what you have achieved. A year ago that fat bastard left Johnathan locked naked in a cage so small that he couldn't stand nor lay down in outside in the stables to die when he fought back against his advances and was slowly starving Bryan to death when he too fought back."

Robin raises his hand and motions with two fingers to his manservant who steps forward and Robin pulls up the young man's sleeve showing Calvin his emaciated arm. Calvin leans forwards and motions for Bryan to come to him and examines the boy's arms and shoulders then lets him go back to stand behind his master. Calvin tells them amiably, "Boys, the King and I knew overall what he did to you. That's why my first arrow landed where it did. Now knowing the torture that you endured at his hands, and meeting the two lads whom I have avenged makes losing my brother easier to endure for he died performing a duty that's need can tangibly be seen and would have been proud of what we achieved."

* * *

As they talk a knock comes from the main door. Harold strides over and speaks with the person outside, closes the door, then turns and says, "They are ready my Lords."

Robin requests, "See if our wives wish to attend." Harold walks to another room and Much explains, "Our wives are due any time now and we don't want them to be too far from home." Calvin replies agreeably, "I understand." Harold returns along with their wives and Robin warmly introduces them, "Calvin, this is my wife, the Lady Marian, and this is Much's wife, the Lady Eve." Calvin stands and bows to each and Robin tells their wives, "It is his brother Rusty's funeral which we shall be attending." The two Ladies approach Calvin and with each lightly holding his hand, express their heartfelt sincere sympathies then together with their husbands walk out the manor door where all of their servants, except James and Thomas who remain in the stable and manor, gather around them in the courtyard.

Marian wraps her arm around Robin's as Much entwines his with his beloved's and together they stride forwards with Calvin between them. Following closely behind them are their manservants paired with their wife's handmaids, then the rest of their household servants. As they walk through town Eve whispers in Much's ear curiously, "Where is everyone?" Much pats her hand, shakes his head and shrugs, then as they step around the corner, they find the townsfolk lining the street leading to the cemetery, the people having been previously alerted by the son of one of the cemetery men that the funeral is for one of their master's friends, each bowing as their Lords and Ladies pass then take their place at the end of the procession under a darkly overcast afternoon sky with thick heavy clouds ripe for rain.

* * *

Robin and Marian slowly lead the procession through the cemetery arch on the hill to the grave side with the townsfolk filing in around them filling the cemetery. After all have entered, Friar Bernard takes his place at the head of the grave with a young boy holding a candle on either side of him and begins his litany for the dead with all of the people responding in course as Much quietly hands Calvin the blood coated wax seal and Robin hands him the stained arrow.

Calvin, with his head lowered, stands quietly in front of the rest at the edge of the grave until the Friar is finished and Calvin's cloth wrapped body is gently lowered into the grave then says sorrowfully, "This is all that remains of my best mate and brother, the only person I truly loved and who I know loved me. He died in the line of duty for King Richard on a mission we knew was justified and I know he is in heaven waiting for me." He pauses for a moment then adds earnestly, his bereavement saturating every word, "Rusty, I love you and will never forget you. One day we will be together once more." Calvin drops the arrow into the grave, reaches down and gathers a handful of earth, straightens, then tosses the soil into the grave bowing his head while clinching the wax seal in his white knuckled fist.

Johnathan, while listening to Calvin's words, feels a thought enter his mind and lifts his head staring off towards the cemetery's archway and gasps in amazement. He then silently nudges his master then takes a step forwards, gently places his hand on Calvin's shoulder and points. All eyes follow Johnathan's finger and gasp in astonishment as a brilliant beam of sunlight breaks through the thick clouds.

Calvin recognizes his best mate standing seemingly whole and alive once more at the arched entrance to the cemetery as the sharp ray of sunlight glints off his bright red hair. They watch, rooted in place, as he nods smiling, then slowly turns, and taking a single step forwards, dissipates while being swiftly drawn upwards into the ever intensifying white ray of light as the sun shines through multiple openings in the dark clouds forming a cross with a circle imposed on the cruxes which flashes brilliantly causing a deep rumbling boom that shakes them all to their core then is slowly reclaimed by the storm clouds as it fades.

All those gathered stare upwards as the apparition fades and a light gentle rain begins to fall bringing all the townsfolk who stood in witness including the Friar, to their knees in prayer. Eve, unable to look away as the heavy clouds close kneeling in the light rain, whispers in awe, "He did love you." Calvin, still standing, nods and says sorrowfully as he too stares upwards, "I know. He sacrificed himself protecting me." The Friar rises, spreads his arms, palms upwards, and tells him gloriously, "Then he will stand forever at the right hand of God." The Friar leads the kneeling enraptured people in the Lord's Prayer then they all rise.

Calvin, with Robin and Much's family and servants, take a step back as the cemetery men take up their shovels and begin filling in the grave. Slowly, one after another, the townsfolk file past the grave each tossing in a handful of earth or flower, and make their way back to their homes spreading the word about what they saw.

When the grave is full, Robin steps off behind a large bolder and retrieves an ornately carved wooden cross and embeds it in a deep hole at the head of the grave as the cemetery men pack earth around it and steps back. After a moment longer they cross themselves and with Robin holding Marian's arm leading the way, they quietly process back to the manor arriving just as the sky opens up in a drenching down pour.

* * *

When they return, Robin has their housemaids draw a hot bath for Calvin and while he's bathing Jonathan gathers his clothes and takes them to Amy telling her, "Take them to the river and wash them well. They are still covered in his mate's blood." Amy nods with understanding and hurries off to the stream with Alice and their laundry supplies. At the stream they wade to their favorite spot where the water runs swiftly but shallowly over the river rocks. Together they continue to rub and wash the blood soaked clothes on the rocks until the stream no longer runs red then thy return to the manor and hang them up to dry in the dry warm evening breeze.

While Calvin's in the bath, Robin talks about the Holy Land as Much returns with some of their father's old clothes. He places them on the table next to the bath, and joins his brother and Harold in conversation with Calvin. Harold grins mischievously winks, and motions with his head at the bathing man. Grinning, Much nods and Harold leaves soon returning with a bowl in one hand while crushing its contents with his other. He mildly walks over to the bath and quickly dumps the entire bowl of lavender blossoms in the bath. Calvin startles, then scoops up a handful of the flowers, sniffs, and shakes his head grinning to the other men's laughter.

Laughing, Much hands Harold a flask of a dark liquid which he pours in and Much tells Calvin, "Stir it into the water then dunk your head and wash your hair." Calvin swirls the water around and does as requested resulting in many small dots to appear floating on top of the water. Calvin lifts one on the tip of his finger then looks at Much. Much chuckles and says, "Fleas. The brown liquid kills them and any lice which will stop you from itching all the time." Calvin looks up from his finger and asks surprised, "How did you know?" Much chuckles and tells him, "You were in the dungeon." Calvin nods and tells him, "Thank you."

Once finished, the broad shouldered, hairy barrel chested, well-muscled man steps out of the bath and takes the offered towel from Bryan. Robin and his brother look over the sturdy man's tattoos as he dries off and when Robin sees his arms he thinks, 'He could have easily killed me if he had wanted to.' Much, 'He almost did and now I see why you couldn't break free of his head lock.' Calvin notices them looking, chuckles and tries to squeeze into pair of leather breeches but is unable to button them. He then grins and flexes, turns and flexes his muscles again. When he turns back he tells them as he struggles to put on one of the tunics, "As we were growing up, I was the thin one and was Rusty large and muscular, so he attracted all the girls. So I started hauling grain, flour, and barrels of mead and ale with him and soon I was attracting just as many women as he was. The work I did also helped when we practiced sword fighting and archery. That's when I found out that I have a gift with a bow and not too bad with a sword, and of course you know where I received my tattoos."

Robin and Much nod then Robin looks at Much who sighs and begins to remove his tunic. Calvin, while struggling into a tunic much too small for him, cocks is head in wonder looking between Robin and Much. Much hands his tunic to Robin then turns and lifts his arms. Calvin stops and tosses the ill-fitting garment onto the table and stares in awe while approaching Much. He reaches out his hand but holds back and asks with reverence, "May I touch them?" Much nods then tenses as he feels the man's finger trace the intricate designs having only allowed those closest to him to do so before. When Calvin steps back, Much turns around and looks at him.

Calvin, with an expression of awestruck respect on his face says respectfully, "It was you…" Robin and Much glance at one another and Calvin continues, "While I was being tortured and indoctrinated into the Nizaris Assassins, they told me about you. They vilify you as much as they venerate you. No one has ever achieved the intricate patterns you bear. I was told of your escape and how hundreds of arrows flew from the heavens killing all they touched, and all of the men you had defeated died from fright and were one arrow left the body of one man to kill another."

Robin nods and tells him congenially, "And if you decide to remain with us we will tell you about that day."

Much nods and dons his tunic then offers Calvin the one he already tried to put on. Calvin shakes his head and asks, "Do you have something larger?" Much snickers, leaves and returns with one of their father's larger vests. Calvin puts on the vest and moves his arms then Much hands him a thin rope to secure the breeches with. Much looks him over, nods and says, "That'll work for now until your clothes are dry."

The brothers usher him out of the bathroom followed by their servants and walk through the main room then through the day room where Eve, Marian, and their maids are talking while sitting sewing baby clothes. As Calvin walks by in his too tight leather breeches and open chested vest exposing his muscular chest and arms the ladies all stop what they are doing and stare after him much to the displeasure of the brothers.

When they enter the kitchen, Susan sees him and stumbles dropping the loaf of bread she's carrying. Calvin and Susan simultaneously bend over almost bumping heads and as he picks up the bread their eyes lock. Together they stand as Susan slowly reaches for bread, her hands overlapping his, and she quietly says, "Thank you?" The man breathlessly replies, "Calvin, my name's Calvin." As they hold onto the bread, hands touching, gazing into each other's eyes, she whispers, "I'm Susan." With eyes still locked he slowly responds, "You're welcome Susan." Much looks between the two and grins knowing that very feeling having felt it the first time he saw Eve.

They remain fixed, spell bound until Robin asks, "Calvin?" Calvin slowly turns his head towards him and at the last instant he reluctantly tears his eyes away from hers and asks lost, "Yes?" Robin motions outside the door as Much smirks. Calvin slowly releases his hold, looks back at Susan and smiles graciously, then follows the two Lords outside as Susan's eyes follow the man she knows she loves.

* * *

As they sit on the chairs outside they hear a loud ripping noise. Calvin completes his downward motion snickering and says humorously, "Kind of breezy out here isn't it?" Much laughs and says, "Thank goodness it's warm." They all chuckle and Robin instructs Richard and his brother Bruce to bring ale, mead, cheese and bread to them.

As they are being served, Bryan looks at his frail arms then back at Calvin's who takes a drink from his mug and chuckles. The brothers look at him inquisitively and Calvin nods upwards to Bryan. Calvin winks, lifts and flexes an arm causing Bryan and Johnathan to gasp in admiration. Calvin tells them, "Boys, if you work hard enough you too can have arms like this." Calvin puts his arm down leaning forwards, smiles, and says conspiratorially, "The girls like it too." winks at them then leans back and takes another drink as the young men's faces turn red. Robin tells them, "There will be plenty time for that," He pauses while he looks up and behind him meaningfully at Bryan and continues, "Later." Both Bryan and Johnathan echo, "Yes master."

* * *

As Robin and Much escort Calvin out the kitchen door to the outside patio, inside the maids all place their work on their chairs and scurry to the windows overlooking the back acreage and the patio watching as Calvin pauses while sitting down, hear the ripping noise, and titter glancing at one another hiding their mouths scandalously hearing something they shouldn't have. They watch as Calvin grins then gasp and whisper excitedly to one another as he draws up his arm showing off his muscles.

Eve and Marian share a smile, glancing up at one another every now and then, while working listening in on their maid's joyful giggling as they assess Calvin's furry barrel chested muscular physique in comparison with their servant boys and how they would look when they had muscles like him. Then giggle scandalously about his other attributes and what it might be like to be with him. Marian and Eve allow this to go on until the young women continue to wonder aloud about how Robin and Much would look.

Marian drops her work and seriously tells them, "Alright enough, continue with what you are supposed to be doing." The young women stop abruptly, heads down and curtsy, then take their seats with hushed muttering of, "Yes my Ladies.", Eve grins with her head down saying conspiratorially, "I hope he stays and gets our men to look more like him." Marian shocked, gasps and plops her hands into her lap looking up at Eve, pauses thinking, then returns her cheeky grin smiling nodding silently thinking about a muscular Robin as Eve thinks about a muscular Much.

* * *

Outside the men watch the distant forest wildlife while occasionally conversing, then as the sun touches the top of the trees giving the evening clouds color, Jennifer, the oldest of the housemaids with the others clustered behind her giggling and smiling, brings Calvin his neatly folded clothes, smiles placing them on the table in front of him, curtsies gracefully and says in adoration, "Your clothes are clean and dry my Lord." Calvin smiles charmingly, stands and slowly removes his vest, stretches and flexes while turning around to the burning gazes of the housemaids, reaches for his tunic, slowly dons it and says graciously, "Thank you very much for cleaning them Jennifer." Jennifer blushes, curtsies, and scurries over tittering to the rest of the young women and all run off together talking and giggling.

As Calvin watches them disappear from sight he looks at the young men grins broadly and says mischievously, "See." Much, looking off in the direction of the kitchen door which they disappear through, doesn't say a word when he notices Susan standing at the window gazing yearningly at Calvin. Calvin glances around him, strips off the too tight breeches and puts his own back on, then takes his seat and sighs. Johnathan, Bryan, Richard, and Bruce look at one another, nod, and return their attention back to attending their masters and their guest.

Much chuckles, looks slyly at his brother and says, "Reminds me of you." Robin looks back at Much and asks innocently, "Me?" Much gives him an ironic grin and mentally sends him images of all the women he's kissed and they join each other in laughter. When Calvin asks what's so funny, Much begins telling him stories of all the women who have thrown themselves at his former master. Robin laughs and retaliates with stories of Much and all of his women, ending with the Princess Alyssa. Much leans over and quietly whispers, "While I was with the Princess he had two of her handmaids." Calvin pauses then adds speculatively, "Maidens." Robin grins cheekily and says, "Not anymore." They grin at one another and laugh.

* * *

Shortly Susan walks up and asks them courteously as her gaze lingers on their guest, "Would you like something to eat?" Robin looks at Calvin who nods as does Bryan. Robin tells her, "Yes, have the outside table set then let us know when you are ready." Susan curtsies smoothly and replies respectfully, "Yes my Lord." Her longing gaze lingers on their visitor a moment longer then returns to the kitchen. Robin and Much stare after her astonished then at each other having never having seen her curtsy before. While the evening meal is being prepared the young men, after receiving permission from their masters, engage Calvin for more details about achieving muscles like his.

Susan, looking neat and tidy returns, curtsies once more, and says professionally, "The table is ready my Lords." She departs after gazing at Calvin and the men move over to sit at the table as Johnathan and Bryan serve their masters and Susan serves their guest. Robin asks Susan confused, "Where are our wives?" Susan replies helpfully, "In the sitting room sewing baby clothes, don't worry about them master as they eat all day." Much and Robin chuckle and Robin tells Bryan emphatically, "Eat." When Bryan remains standing behind his master, Robin looks up and behind him and glares at him until he too fills his plate and sits at the table. At the same time Much motions for Johnathan and the other servants boys to eat as well.

Johnathan sits next to his friend and they challenge each other to an eating contest. Calvin listens as the two mates joke, gibe, and challenge one another. Harold leans over and tells him humorously, "It's the only way we can convince my son to eat until he's full. He still doesn't understand that there is enough food for him." The men chuckle and Calvin joins in with the two lads in their eating challenge.

After eating his fill, Calvin feeling satisfied, tells the Lords gratefully, "Thank you for the food. The Sheriff and his wife brought me something to eat in the dungeon but not near enough. I do appreciate their concern although now I know it that it was you who made it happen." The brothers nod and Robin says graciously, "You're welcome."

* * *

That night as Calvin lies in bed thinking about his best mate, _Rusty,_ _I know they've done all they can to try and take my mind off you and what they've done. The King told us how we are the same as them and how after we met we would all be best mates as well. But that was before they killed you. They showed me the letter and explained how it came too late, but Robin did not have to kill you, he could have only wounded you. Why did he have to do that? I know they are trying their best to make up for it and help me, and I am beginning to like them, but how can I ever forgive them?_

After a few moments of quiet weeping thinking of Rusty, Calvin wipes his eyes and determinedly rises, gets dressed, and as the Saracen warriors had trained him, moves as silent as a ghost down the corridor to Much's room.

After everyone has all gone to bed Much is just about to fall asleep when he hears a curious thud, then just as he begins to turn feels someone approach his bed. He only catches a glimpse of Calvin giving him no time to call to his brother before he's knocked out. Calvin puts away his dagger which he picked up from the table next to Much's bed, tosses Much over his shoulder, looks sadly back at Johnathan lying unconscious on the floor, and quietly leaves the manor.

By the light of a full moon, covered by an occasional drifting cloud, he strides as quiet as possible through the forest until he finds a small glade and gently leans Much against a large oak tree and ties the unconscious man's hands securely together behind it. He then starts a good sized fire, gazes up at the full moon and stars, places his hand on top of Much's head and sadly whispers, "Forgive me." and strides back to the manor and its other occupant with whom he has ultimate business with.

* * *

Robin slowly wakes feeling a strong presence of someone standing over him. When he opens his eyes he barely has a chance to recognize Calvin ready to strike with the hilt of his upheld dagger before mentally calling out in earnest, 'MUCH!' before he too is swiftly knocked unconscious by a precise strike from the hilt of Calvin's dagger, unfortunately giving no voice to his panicked thoughts. Behind him, Calvin hears Bryan move asking groggily, "Calvin? What are you?..." The trained assassin snaps around flinging his dagger across the room at the slowly rising boy striking him a glancing blow on the side of his head with the hilt of the dagger knocking him out as well. He rapidly steps over picking up his dagger, and checks on the young manservant confirming that he is still alive taking precious time to affirm that the head wound is not life threatening. He tears off a strip of cloth from the young man's bed clothes and gently bandages the boy's head then straightening him on his bed and covering him.

Once done, Calvin silently glides back over to his unconscious quarry, and lifting him up, slings him over his shoulder and again swiftly but quietly exits the manor striding back to the glade and his other captive.

* * *

When Robin wakes he keep his eyes closed listening to his surroundings. The first thing he feels is a sharp pain on the side of his head where Calvin struck him with his dagger and involuntarily flinches from the pain, then feels the warmth of a large fire burning hotly in front of him, his thoughts then turn to the rough bark of an oak tree and the coarse rope binding his hands around the tree. Before he opens his eyes he tries the rope and feverishly begins working to release himself as he analyses his situation. After listening for several moments more he gradually opens his eyes and without moving his head very slowly scans the area around him. His eyes first land on his unconscious brother a short distance away wearing only his braises, the side of his head and thigh covered with dried blood, his arms bound around a large tree behind him as well.

He continues his gaze around and finally fixes on Calvin, head down, sitting on a rock next to the fire slowly prodding it with a long stick causing small sparks to fly every time he pokes at it. When Calvin notices Robin's gaze on him he says ironically, "I see you're awake. All we must to do now is wait for your best mate." He breaks the stick in half and tosses it carelessly in to the fire, wipes his hands on his breeches, then rises and moves over to Much, crouches down in front of him and slaps him forcefully on his cheeks several times only stopping after getting a reaction. He then crouches back watching as Much winces from his head wound then goes through the same actions as his brother.

Much's gaze finally falls on his brother and asks anxiously, _'What's happening?'_

_'Calvin has tied us up, I don't know why yet but you can guess.' _

_'Revenge for Rusty. Can you get loose?' _

_'I'm trying. But I need time so we must keep him busy. How about you?' _

_'The ropes are very tight but I'm trying. You know I'm not as fast as you.'_

Calvin, crouching between the two captives calmly tells them, "You can probably guess why we are here." Robin looking directly at him replies grimly, "Revenge for Rusty." Dejected, with his head down unable to look at either of them for fear of losing his resolve, his finger drawing a haphazard pattern in the earth, nods and replies inconsolably, "He was all I had since we met as orphans. We stood together no matter what believing that we were brothers. Even when we were separated, we wouldn't rest until we were together once more." They continue to listen even as he chuckles lightly, "After so many times of trying to separate us, only for us to escape to be with one another, we were offered only as a pair."

Calving abruptly buries his head in his hands and weeps for a moment then continues, "He was the only one who ever meant anything to me, the only person I could absolutely trust, believe in without question, the only one I loved without reservation." Robin says in a quiet comforting tone, "I know. You and Rusty are just like…" Calvin's head whips up and around towards him, jumps up and storms over to Robin with his fists tightly clinched, his arms held stiffly downward by his side, and screams hatefully as he leans forwards towards him, "SHUT IT! YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S FUCKING GONE!"

His intense emotional outburst causes all the birds in the trees to take sudden noisy flight, the forest creatures to run in fear, and his two startled captives to stop and stare momentarily at him, then feverishly continue working their bindings.

* * *

Harold, standing anxiously in the middle courtyard with his son and Johnathan all frantically scanning the ground for the slighted clue and listening intensely to the forest and shire surrounding them as to the whereabouts of their masters, Harold very faintly hears Calvin's angry voice and the loud movement of wings and hoof flee in fright, points in its direction exclaiming, "THERE!" and dashes off with the two young men trailing him closely behind into the forest heedless of the scrub brush lashing at their bare legs.

* * *

Deep within the forest Calvin angrily strides back to Much with the brother's worried eyes following him, and crouches down beside the helpless spotter, looks at Much then turns back to stare painfully at Robin, and just above a whisper with infinite heart wrenching grief says, "You're the reason I'm alone." Robin says with grief soothingly, "Please believe me we know how you feel."

Calvin looks down momentarily then suddenly and swiftly pulls his dagger from his belt and holds it tightly against Much's throat causing blood to ooze from under the highly polished blade and growls with his voice a mixture of heartbreaking pain and intense hatred, "You have no bloody idea how I feel! You never watched your best mate, your only brother, die knowing that you are helpless to do anything about it." Calvin glares hatefully at Robin then adds bitterly, "But now it's time for you to know exactly how it feels to watch helplessly as your best mate, the only person who has any meaning in your life, dies before you."

Robin says quietly distraught, "Calvin, I do know what it feels like." Calvin, startled by his words expecting a pleading cry of anguish, hesitates staring at him, and Robin continues encouraged still working his bindings, "Do you know of the poison in the Holy Land that causes paralysis then death?" Calvin nods slightly releasing pressure against Much's neck. Robin continues, "Much was stabbed by a dagger coated with the poison in the Holy Land and I watched helplessly over several days as he ever so slowly died in my arms. At the end he could only move his eyes."

Robin pauses taking a ragged breath then continues, "The only reason he's still alive is I saw a single tear fall from his eye as they came to take him away to bury him." He pauses again seeing that he has Calvin's full attention and adds fiercely, "They were going to bury him alive! Do you understand? King Richard brought his guards and was as going to take him away from me and bury my best mate alive!" Much and Calvin watch as a tear runs unfettered down the cheek of the usually emotionless man. Much thinks soothingly to his best mate, _'Robin…'_ and is bewildered when submerged by the intensity of his brother's sorrow causing his eyes to well up as well.

Feeling the pressure of the dagger ease against his throat as Calvin watches the two share a heartfelt moment, Much sniffs, and adds just as passionately, "When we returned from the Holy Land we were forced into becoming outlaws, then after battling Sheriff Vaisey and the Black Knights for years, Robin was cut on the throat by the Sheriff Vaisey's sister who had somehow acquired a faster, and deadlier form of the same poison. But before he could die I ran with him over my shoulder through treacherous land to my alchemist friend Myrddin who I forced to give him a potion that neutralized the poison and saved him. I too thought that my brother was dead and I would be all alone for the rest of my life. It took several months for Robin to recover."

Robin watches the dagger slowly slip away from Much's neck and works ever more feverishly against his bindings as he continues sincerely, "So you see Calvin, we do know how it feels to lose your best mate, and brother. But we also know the joy of getting him back." Robin, having Calvin's attention gazes deeply into his eyes and tells him with as much sincerity as he can project, "Calvin… _We_ are you best mates and brothers now."

Calvin withdraws his blade dropping its point to the ground while gazing thoughtfully between the two best mates seeing the welcoming sincerity in their eyes and contemplates accepting. But the memory of Rusty slams to the fore and he remembers how he will never hear his voice, nor feel his calming protective presence standing steadfast next to him ever again, he sighs and shifts over to crouch down just off to the left side of Much where he once more stares intently at Robin shifting the dagger in his hand downwards rubbing his thumb over the well-polished hilt then says straining to keep his voice calm, "I hear what you are offering and believe it true, but I will never again hear Rusty's voice, see his face, nor feel his presence next to me, so there is one big difference between us and the two of you."

He momentarily shifts his gaze sadly between the two brothers and his eyes begin to water as his face contorts in unfathomable bereavement and with tears streaming down his red agonized face he slowly lifts his prized dagger to the stars, its highly polished blade glowing orange and red from the leaping flames held downwards gripped tightly in his white knuckled fist, and with all of his repressed agony from the very depths of his tortured soul he screams, "YOU BOTH SURVIVED!" and plunges it swiftly downwards towards Much's bare unprotected chest staring intently into Robin's wide frightened helpless eyes.

* * *

Much feels the dagger leave his throat and releases his tensed muscles but continues to work at the rope bindings while gazing into Calvin's eyes when they meet with true concern for him. He watches the distraught man shift his position crouching down next to his side shifting the dagger in his right hand then staring directly at his brother. Much relaxes slightly listening to the grief stricken assassin thinking that they have calmed him enough until he hears the tortured man wracked with despair scream out, "YOU BOTH SURVIVED!" the intensity of the sorrow from those few words sends a mortifying chill running down his spine and watches with wide frightened eyes as the raised flaming dagger, gripped in Calvin's bone white hand comes flashing down towards him helpless to so anything about it, his absolute faith in his brother momentarily broken.

* * *

As the deadly fire blazing dagger falls, Robin's eyes flash wide and his brain involuntarily freezes holding but a single heart stopping thought as a great iron clad fist crushes his heart absolutely knowing that this time he is helpless to save the life of the only man who holds a special place in his heart. Suddenly Robin feels a presence snap his mind free and grimaces while intensely straining with every fiber of his mind and body against his bindings giving them one final adrenaline fueled twist causing his hands to break free as he hysterically screams, "NO!" and desperately launches himself at the knife wielding assassin.

* * *

Within the forest Harold pauses straining to stare deeply into the forest searching fervently for any sign of his masters when he hears an agonized scream, "YOU BOTH SURVIVED!" His head snaps around and darts off in the direction of the words and quickly sees Calvin crouching besides Much, the blade in his hand glowing from the fire swiftly descending towards his master's bare chest. As he darts forwards ignoring everything around him he then hears a hysterical scream, "NO!" and watches as Robin launches himself at the knife wielding assassin ropes trailing from his wrists. Harold heedlessly flings himself through the cutting underbrush. Instinctively his tortured engrained training cuts off all superfluous thought as he pulls his dagger and sends it unerringly towards his crouching target.

* * *

As Robin violently launches himself between the vengeful heartbroken assassin and his best mate, ready to accept the dagger's deadly blow, he feels the slight breeze from an expertly thrown blade flash by within a hairs breadth of his ear watching as it embeds itself deeply into Calvin's upper right breast causing him to spontaneously drop the instrument of his only brother's death. Instinctively, Robin makes a minor adjustment with the toe of his left foot and tackles the vengeful assassin to the forest floor.

* * *

From behind, Much feels deft hands free him and jumps up scrambling over to help his brother with the struggling assassin. Much tells Calvin soothingly as he checks the man over trying desperately to calm him, "Calvin, relax. I'm going to remove the dagger." When Calvin doesn't calm, Much using the tone of voice taught to him by his former master calls out, "SOLDIER! Stop struggling!" Calvin obeys the voice of authority and stills. Much nods at his brother who holds the prone man tighter allowing Much to quickly pull out the dagger causing Calvin to howl in extreme pain and hands it off to Johnathan.

The brothers lift the grimacing man up to a sitting position as Much retains pressure on the wound. Much then slips his hand under Calvin's tunic and applies pressure directly on the wound as Robin quickly removes the wounded man's tunic handing it to Bryan. Much calls urgently to Johnathan , "Quickly! Remove your tunic and give it to me!" Johnathan swiftly removes his tunic and hands it to his master who removes his hand and quickly wraps the fabric around Calvin's shoulder covering the wound while leaving enough to tie it off.

Much fervently tells them, "We must get him to the manor now so I can clean and stitch up the wound, let's go." Calvin groans and struggles against their hands once more pleading despondently, "NO!" forcing their helpful hands away, "Let me be! Let me join my brother!" Robin shouts as he grips Calvin's arms in a vise like hold forcing the struggling man to stop and stare up at him, "Shut it! We are your brothers now." and between the two of them jerk Calvin to his feet draping his arms around their neck and shoulders and holding onto his hands, half jogging, half dragging the despondent man as fast as they can through the woods guided by Harold back to the manor.

Behind them, Johnathan and Bryan put out the fire and together run swiftly after their masters meeting up with them in the manor's kitchen as the brothers sit Calvin on a tall stool waiting for Harold to bring Much his kit.

Robin takes Calvin's tunic from Bryan and examines it as Much prepares to clean the wound. Robin tells his brother, "The strands match up so there shouldn't be any in the wound." Robin then tosses the blood soaked tunic into a basket to be washed and mended in the morning. Much nods and Calvin gasps as his wound is washed with strong mead then grits his teeth and stares dismally at the man he just tried to kill who's now patiently sewing up his wound. Calvin asks bewildered, "Why?" Robin tells him sincerely, "Ever since our encounter with Rusty's spirit we feel that we know you and believe you're worth saving."

Calvin looks at Much and says with extreme remorsefulness, "But… I was going to kill you." Much chuckles as he tells him, "You're not the first to try, and I don't fool myself into thinking that you will be the last fore I knew my brother would save me, he always has." Robin chokes on the weak mead Bryan has brought him and forgetting himself thinks, _I'll tell him later._ knowing that quite possibly if it wasn't for Harold his brother really would have been dead and slightly nods once thankfully towards Harold who grins and returns the acknowledgment. Robin hears, _'Tell me what later?'_ Robin answers Much's curious look, _'Later.' _

Much shrugs slightly as he ties off the thread then washes the wound and surrounding area with boiled water as Djaq had taught them and adds casually, "To pass the time as outlaws, we would practice tying knots and getting out of them." Much pauses thinking then unexpectedly backhands his brother friendlily across his chest receiving a satisfying "Oof" looking up and chastising him, "That reminds me, I still owe you for that last knot and leaving me tied to the tree all morning. You could have stayed."

Robin snickers and tells him, "It took you all morning to get out of it?" Much sneers at his brother and they laugh while Much soaks a clean rag in the bucket of boiled water and washes off Calvin's wound and blood checking the wound for seepage then takes a couple of towels and makes a sling for Calvin's arm and places it in it receiving a sigh of relief from his patient.

Robin steps around Calvin and sitting next to Much cleans then examines his neck wound and states, "It's not that bad, I think you'll live."

Harold steps up and gesturing asks seriously, "What shall we do with him now?" Robin stares at Calvin and regretfully says, "We tie him up in the stable until morning then we'll see if we can trust him." Much mixes powdered willow bark and ale together in a mug and offers it to Calvin telling him, "For the pain." Calvin drinks the mixture then Robin and Much escort him to the stable where Robin ties him to a stout post so he can either stand or sit while Bryan and Harold light several lanterns. Robin tells him, "We'll be back in the morning, try and get some sleep." Johnathan comes into the stable and quietly places several blankets on the ground for Calvin to sit on then drapes one over his back so he will be warm then the brothers and their servants walk out of the stable. Much looks back at the forlorn man with his face in his tied hands sitting on the blankets against the post, sighs regretfully, and closes the door behind him returning to his room with his manservant and slips into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Just after midnight Robin is drawn from his turbulent slumber by a long drawn out hollow voice close to his ear, "Caallvin… Sstaable." He frowns in his light sleep until he feels a feather light touch on his cheek and jerks wide awake, but from the years of sharing his memories, feelings, and nightmares with his brother doesn't wake up swinging. Startled, he scans the room deliberately by the dim light of a long burning candle and the first thing his eyes focus on his manservant lying frozen in his bed across the room from him staring wide eyed at something to the side. Robin follows his gaze and sees the same vacant eyed man shaped white vapor he had seen before leaning over the Archer now floating insubstantially in the room.

The smoke like form lifts a wispy arm pointing in the direction of their stables and hears a drawn out toneless voice urgently say, "Caallvin, Sstaable. Noww."

They groggily watch the spectral image dissipate from the center out. Robin stares in disbelief for an instant more, then jumps up as the spirit's words hit home, and tells Bryan earnestly as he swiftly darts towards the bedroom door, "Get your father and meet us in the stables _now_!" and mentally shouts to his brother as he races out of his room, _'Much! Stables! NOW!'_

Much, mentally slapped awake by his brother's urgent mental call, bolts startled out of his bed causing Johnathan to jerk awake and leap from his own not knowing why but sprinting after him to the stables, their way illuminated by the dull colorless light of a full moon and countless stars shining through a now cloudless sky.

* * *

Robin bursts through the stable's double doors and sees the apparition hovering in front of him point off to his right, and watches as Calvin steps off the top of a short ladder with a rope around his neck and swing to and fro. Robin dashes forwards and grabs the man around his legs lifting him up relieving the noose's stranglehold and mentally, anxiously shouts, _'MUCH!'_

Within seconds he feels his brother rush to help him as Johnathan sprints by to the rope's anchor, where he cuts it, then sprints back watching his masters lay the coughing and wheezing man on the blankets as Harold and his son arrive. Harold stares at the Saracen Assassin lying before them then quickly looks around for the stable boys finding them lying covered next to each other on a pile of fresh straw. He runs over to the unconscious youngsters, checks them over watching them breath, examines the bruise on the side of their heads, gently pats them on top of their heads, and returns to his masters and reports, "The boys will be fine. He only knocked them out." Much and Robin nod returning their attention to hanged man. Robin removes the noose and the man coughs then breathes deeply as Much gently slaps the man's cheeks calling his name until his eyes open.

* * *

Calvin coughs feeling the rope being removed from around his neck then a cool hand slap his cheeks while hearing a familiar calm voice calling his name until he opens his eyes. When he does he's overwhelmed when he sees Much gazing down at him obviously worried then hears him exclaim relieved, "Thank God you're still alive!" and feels a hand rest gently on the center of his chest.

Calvin weeps and says haltingly, "Leave me be! Let me die! We're supposed to die together!" Robin wipes the tears from the sniper's eyes with his thumb and tells him, "No, your brother won't let you. It was Rusty's spirit who woke me in time to save your life." Calvin sniffs and asks, "You saw him?" Robin nods sincerely and says, "Yes." Much adds peacefully, "When Rusty's spirit flew through us we felt a promise that he will return for you, but only when your time comes. Which we felt is not soon."

Much looks at his brother for permission then tells him, "When Rusty shared our future with us, it included you. It felt like he didn't want us to tell you but… He showed us an image were you and Harold are standing before us, swords drawn, protecting us and our family. Only our best mate or brother would do so."

Johnathan, again feeling the same sensation as before, looks up and stares off into the distance then mutters quietly, "He's watching you." Calvin says sadly, "Yes, I know." Johnathan looks back down at him and says firmly, "_No_. He's _here_ watching you right now." and looks back up pointing. Calvin and the rest turn their heads in the direction that Johnathan is pointing and see a solid image of a tall, broad shouldered man with short red hair, green eyes, and a heavily stubbled face dressed in a dark brown leather jacket, breeches, and boots standing between them and the young boys lying unconscious in the straw.

They watch as the specter walks directly towards them, hearing the crunch of dry straw as he advances ignoring all others, striding up to his brother and says hauntingly, "Calvin, it's not yet your time. Promise me you won't do this again." Calvin holds up his hand and responds devotedly, "But we promised to die together." Rusty kneels down on one knee and grips his mate's hand with the both of his and tells him, "No. I have seen your future as I have seen both Robin and Much's thoughts and minds, these men standing around you are now your mates and brothers trust them as you trust me." Calvin asks sadly, "But they killed you. How can I ever forgive them, much less trust them?"

As Robin and Much watch and listen to their exchange, but not wanting to interrupt, they stare at the apparition and think forlorn and regretfully to him, _'Rusty, forgive us.'_

Much feels a cold chill course through him as the apparition places one of his hands on the center of Calvin's chest where it melds with his and tells Calvin firmly, "You will, trust me." Rusty looks up and cheekily grins gazing into Much's eyes then Robin's. He looks back down gazing lovingly into his brother's eyes and slowly his image loses form and color, fading to white smoke drifting along his arm then through Much's hand and into his best mate causing Calvin to blissfully smile through his tears.

As Rusty's spirit passes from him they hear a fading voice say peacefully, "Robin, Much, I forgive you..." Calvin gazing wistfully at the fading smoke says serenely, "I promise." and reaches out with his left arm extending his fingers into the last of the lingering smoke which swirls around them then slowly fades from sight.

* * *

They allow Calvin to lie in the hay with his arm extended weeping for several moments then Robin asks, "Ready?" Calvin sniffs and nods then Robin and Much take the injured man under his arms and lift him to his feet. Much checks under the bandage making sure that none of the stiches have come undone then embraces him closely until he stops shaking.

Robin looks at those around him and tells them, "Speak of this to no one. Much, Johnathan, take Calvin back to his room. Harold, Bryan, let's check on the lads." Much picks up the sling he previously made and drapes it over Calvin's neck and places his arm in it, then Johnathan drapes a blanket around the injured man's shoulders, and Much takes Calvin by his elbow slowly leading the dazed man back to the manor.

On the way Calvin asks hopefully, "Do you mean it? Best mates?" Much grins and tells him, "We feel as though we've known you all our lives thanks to Rusty. But for you, we have only just met. So it's up to you." Calvin stares at Much then watches the ground go by as he's led to the kitchen once more.

Much, walking beside Calvin asks, "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Calvin nods sadly and Much leads him to the kitchen where he mixes him some strong ale with willow bark, and another ingredient of Myrddin's creation. Much hands him the mug and tells him, "This is weak mead mixed with willow bark for the pain, and something to make you sleep." Calvin takes the mug and looks at it then back at Much who says, "This is the first step. Do you trust me?" Calvin looks him in the eyes and tells him truthfully, "Earlier this night I tied you to a tree to kill you and would have if I had not been injured."

Much nods and replies firmly, "And you begged us to let you die but we refused and Robin told you that _we_ are your best mates now. I then cleaned and dressed your wound. So why would I now…" Calvin abruptly drains the mug, wipes him mouth, and hands the mug to Johnathan then says, "I trust you, and one day I hope to forgive you and Robin as Rusty has and I hope that you will find a way to forgive and trust me."

Much leads the Calvin up to the spare room followed by Johnathan where Much talks with him until the mixture takes effect and Calvin succumbs to sleep. Much stands and places his hand on Calvin's head and whispers in his ear, "We already have." and watches a faint smile grace Calvin's face.

* * *

In the stables Robin walks over to the two stable boys, bends over them, and following Much's example gently slaps James on his cheek until he stirs then repeats for Thomas. Once they have sat up he asks, "What happened?" While holding his head James tells him, "Calvin knocked us out." Thomas, wiping the grit out of his eyes adds, "He asked for a rope and after we got it for him he knocked us out. I don't remember anything after that." Robin asks, "Was he acting strangely?" James replies, "Not that I could tell." Robin stands and he and Harold lift them to their feet. Robin motions with his hand and says, "Come inside, I'll get you something for your heads." The brothers reluctantly follow their master into the manor where Robin finds two papers of powdered willow bark lying next to two mugs of weak sweet mead. He mixes them together and hands them to the boys then sends them back to their room aside the stables. Robin and Harold, with Bryan following, climb the stairs where Robin bids Harold a good night and returns to his room with Bryan. Robin, sitting on the edge of his bed, thinks to his brother, _'How's Calvin?' 'I gave him something to make him sleep, it should take effect shortly.' _Robin gives his brother a mental nod, lies back and goes back to sleep.

* * *

Johnathan follows his master out of Calvin's room and back to theirs where Much walks over to the door connecting his with his brother confirming that he and Bryan are both in bed, walks to the other connecting door and checks on Harold. He then lies down on his own and watches Johnathan climb into his across the room and stare back at him. Much, knowing that Johnathan won't go to sleep until he does, grins and chuckles to himself remembering just how long it took before he and his brother could sleep in separate rooms unable to hear the comforting breathing of the other, lies on his back and drifts off to sleep shortly followed by his manservant.

* * *

As the light from the morning sun enters the window Much stirs causing Johnathan to instantly wake. Much turns over and stares back at his manservant, waits for the morning wood to return to clay having dreamt of his beautiful Eve, throws back his blankets, stretches, and motions for Johnathan to remain. He walks quietly over to each of the connecting doors and checks on the room's occupants. He then leaves his room, walks down the hall, opens Calvin's door and watches him sleep for a moment, then returns to his own room where Johnathan helps him dress. Much quietly tells him, "Get dressed then go get three mugs of weak mead and the powdered willow bark and bring them to me in Calvin's room." Johnathan replies, "Yes master." and departs.

Much silently makes his way to Calvin's room, takes a seat in the corner next to a small table, and quietly watches the sleeping man. After a while Johnathan slowly opens the door and brings in a tray with three mugs and two paper packets of powdered willow bark then places the tray on the small table next to his master, accepts one of the mugs, and sits on the floor next to his master holding Calvin's washed and mended tunic and waits.

After the light from the sun through the window has moved several inches Robin opens the door, looks at Calvin then at his brother sitting in the corner. They share a brief mental note concerning Calvin's status and Robin leaves closing the door quietly behind him. Much waits a while longer then steps over to the sleeping man and bending over whispers in his ear while gently placing his hand on Calvin's shoulder ready for any reaction.

From within Calvin's drifting dreaming mind he follows a soothingly familiar voice and calmly connects it with the hand on his shoulder gradually opening his eyes and looks at Much, clears his throat and asks in wonder, "How do you do that?" Much chuckles and says, "Years of practice. How's your head and shoulder?" "Still hurts." Much replies, "I have something for it, get up and dress… " Tuning his head he calls to his manservant, "Johnathan?" Much rises and waits for Calvin to stand up, checks the wound and the bandage then motions for Johnathan to assist Calvin to dress while he mixes the powdered willow bark in the mead.

After Calvin is dressed, with his arm resting in a sling, Much hands him the mixture which he drinks without question then hands the empty mug to Johnathan. Much says, "Ready? No one else knows or will know of last night." Calvin replies thankfully, "Thank you." Much then says brightly, "For now, _breakfast_, my favorite meal." From behind him he silently hears, "They're all your favorite meals." Calvin snickers as Much grins throwing his hand behind him to smack his manservant, but having learned, Johnathan grins and dances lightly aside as his master's hand sweeps vacant air and grins back at him.

Calvin asks curiously never having seen a Lord treat a servant so, "You accept such from a mere servant?" Much grins reaches over and wraps his arm around Johnathan's neck rubbing his head with his knuckles them releases the laughing boy and tells Calvin brightly, "He's more of a son than a servant, and you know why." Calvin says neutrally not knowing whether to be happy or sad, "He's the first one you rescued." Much grins and replies, "While I despise Lord Evans, I revere the day I found Johnathan and he's been by my side ever since. Shall we go?"

Johnathan opens the door and the three walk down stairs and through the manor to the casual dining room where Eve and Marian are waiting with Robin, Harold and Bryan. When they arrive Johnathan tells them good morning and departs with Bryan for the kitchen to eat. Susan comes in looking as fresh as a newly opened spring flower and serves the nobles, Harold, and their guest. The Lords grin and glance at one another noticing Susan's perfect hair, her spotless clothes, and how clearly distracted their normally indifferent cook is.

As they eat and talk, they watch how close their cook gets to their guest, touching him as often as possible, and how her gaze continues to linger on him watching his every move. They also notice how often his hand covers hers, touching her as often as possible, and when Calvin thinks Susan isn't looking his eyes track her every movement.

Much, distracting them from their fawning gazes says, "I was teaching Johnathan how to throw a dagger yesterday and Calvin was standing too close to the target when Johnathan missed. Soon he will have a fever so we need to be vigilant." When Marian starts to ask a question Robin interrupts telling her firmly, "Don't worry my dear. I'm sure he will recover." Marian and Eve nod knowing that they will be told later about what really happened and after they eat, Much and Robin take Calvin to the back porch with Harold and their manservants as their wives remain to supervise the house staff.

As the three men sit on the back porch looking out at the distant forest, Much tries to talk with Calvin but is silently rebuffed keeping his thoughts to himself. Much, put off, tells him, "I can only help you when you want to be helped. Until then you will remain with me at all times, understand?" Calvin solemnly glances up at Much and nods once returning his stare to the ground.

* * *

In the morning of the third day Much knocks and waits for a moment, when he receives no reply he walks into Calvin's room and sees his forehead drenched in sweat. He whispers in the fevered man's ear and gently places his hand on Calvin's forehead, feeling the heat, he tells Johnathan to bring rope, a bucket of water, and several clean rags, then mentally calls for his brother to bring the cot. When Johnathan returns he has him help strip the fevered man then covers him with a blanket to the waist and Much checks the man's wound and bandage and notices the angry red color and swelling then covers him with the blanket. After a while Robin and Harold enter with the cot and Robin and Much transfer him to it strapping him down. Much draws up a chair to the head of Calvin's bed as Robin nods to his brother then departs with all except Johnathan. Much, his attention on his patient, wets and folds one of the rags draping the cool towel over Calvin's forehead hearing the fevered man sigh and calm his agitated movements.

During the next two days Calvin is fiery with fever, Much and Johnathan take turns keeping vigil over the sniper keeping him calm as the fever effects his mind and the ropes restrain the Saracen tortured Crusader from hurting anyone during his fevered dreams. Often they bare witness to his hallucinatory mutterings and his frantic calls for Rusty demanding in forlorn tears where he is and why he's not with him.

As the days pass they attend to his needs and hold the fevered man's hand or keep a hand on his chest to let him know he's never alone. On the fourth day, Much pulls back Calvin's bandage and touches the red swollen wound causing the fevered man to cry out in agony from his tormented sleep. Johnathan steps up and whispers in Calvin's ear as he's seen and heard his master do calming him while propping him up from his left side so his master can drain the wound.

Much looks curiously between his manservant and the now calm man, sits next to Calvin, and snips a stitch and gently squeezes, draining the wound while Johnathan continues whispering in Calvin's ear keeping the agonized man from struggling out of control but unable to keep him from screaming out in agonized pain.

After the wound runs red, Much stitches it closed noticing that it is no longer raised and reaches over to the small table and mixes willow bark and some of Myrddin's pain and sleep tonic with some ale and says to his manservant, "You've done well so far, now see if you can wake him so he can drink this." Johnathan lays Calvin on his back then moves to his head where he gently lifts him to an almost sitting position changing his tone and words as his master does and gradually Calvin wakes. Much places the mug to his lips and tips it so he can drink telling him, "Drink this it will help with the pain." After drinking the tonic Calvin asks, "Water?" Much fills the mug with clean water and lets him drink all he can offering more until Calvin shakes his head.

Calvin swallows and sighs relaxing against Johnathan's arms and as he passes out says relieved, "Thank you Johnathan." Johnathan lays him down placing another cool towel on Calvin's head, then looks at Much who is staring fondly at him and asks curiously, "Master?" Much grips his manservant on the upper arm and replies grinning broadly, "I thought only I could do that." Johnathan replies modestly, "I only did as you." Much tussles his manservant's hair and praises him, "Well done. Now I'm not alone." Johnathan grins soaking in his master's praise and the two sit next to their charge, Johnathan keeping the towel on the fevered man's forehead cool.

After some time they glance at one another as a strong fecal odor wafts their way. Johnathan stands and opens the windows, then retrieves a bucket of water and several rags as Much uncovers the unconscious man and together they clean and wash him then change the bedding. Johnathan leaves with the dirty bucket and towels and returns with clean linen.

Their wounded sniper lies for the next two weeks drifting in and out of consciousness, during which Much and Johnathan clean him when he fouls himself and drain the wound when unable to touch it, at least one them remaining by his side day and night talking to him and administering pain tonic. During the fourteenth night Calvin wakes and looks around the candle lit room and sees Johnathan sitting on a chair at his side feeling him holding his hand and Much sleeping on his bed in the other side of the room. When he tries to move he finds that he cannot and begins to panic waking Johnathan who calms him then calls out to his master.

Johnathan, feeling his charge move seeing panic in his eyes, places a hand on the center of the panicked man's chest speaking gently to him, calming him. Once Calvin has relaxed he calls to his sleeping master who comes over to take his place as Johnathan lights three more candles then returns to his side. Much calmly says to Calvin, "Calm now, I had to restrain so you wouldn't hurt yourself or our family as I am fully aware of your nightmares as Robin and I share them. I hope you understand." Calvin stares at him weakly and nods once. Much places his hand on the Calvin's forehead and tells him, "Relax, it's been two weeks since your fever took hold and it looks like it has finally broken, you have had us all worried." Calvin, barely masking his internal panic asks, "Will you untie me?" Much asks concerned, "Promise not to do anything?" Calvin, his mind starting to tighten and vision narrowing replies nervously, "Yes."

Much and Johnathan release him and help him to sit up then Much checks his wound. Calvin takes a deep breath calming his frayed nerves from being restrained. Johnathan comments, "You don't like being tied up do you?" Calvin shakes his head slowly and places a hand to his head causing the blanket to fall away from his shoulder and asks nervously, "Where's my clothes?" Much replies, "They're over in the corner, Johnathan? I had them mended and washed. When the fever overtook you we removed your clothes then laid you out on this cot. I've been through this several times before and it's easier this way to clean you when you soil yourself."

Calvin startles, lifts the blanket and upon seeing that he is naked, stares first at Much then Johnathan and asks nervously, "Clean me?" Much chuckles and tells him with a cheeky grin, "Yes Calvin, Johnathan and I have wiped your ass." Much and Johnathan grin as they watch Calvin blush and Much states humorously, "I bet Rusty never did that for you." Calvin lowers his head turning an even darker red, chuckles, looks up at Johnathan then Much and says, "No. No he didn't. I guess if we weren't friends before we are now."

Much reaches out with his right hand and Calvin grips it. Johnathan asks hopefully, "And me?" Calvin reaches out to the young man, clasps his hand and says, "And you as well." Much chuckles and asks, "Should I have Robin to come in and wipe it too?" Calvin laughs, holds up his hands and says, "Oh no, that's fine I'm over that now." Calvin stops laughing and tells him, "That night when Rusty's spirit passed through me he showed me glimpses of my future and what we will mean to each other. He showed me why I should forgive you both and can trust all of you." Much asks hopefully, "Anything else?" Calvin stares him in the eyes and says, "He desperately wants me to stay and accept your help."

Much places a hand on top of his shoulder and tells him, "Then you should do so. I've helped my brother and Harold and I know I can help you, I believe that Johnathan can as well." Calvin nods and stands up in front of them carelessly letting the blanket fall away. Much and Johnathan quickly turn their heads as Calvin reaches for his clothes. Calvin watching their reaction huffs ironically and says, "I think we're well beyond that." They share a good laugh and Johnathan helps Calvin to dress then with setting his arm in the sling. When Calvin sits back down Much asks, "Do you want to talk or do you want to sleep, it's still night time." Calvin sitting on the edge of the cot nods and says, "Talk." Johnathan walks over to the door and opens it to leave but Calvin motions him back over. Johnathan returns and sits next to his new friend quietly listening to the two men only speaking when asked.

* * *

The next day as the sun enters his window Harold rubs the grit out of his eyes and sits up. From the door connecting his with his masters he hears a knock and sleepily says, "Enter." He's slightly startled when Calvin walks in and asks humbly, "May I speak with you?" Harold swings his legs over the edge of his bed and nods. Calvin closes the door behind him and drags over a chair. Calvin tells him, "Much said that I should speak with you. He told me that you sought them out." Harold replies factually, "I sought Much out. The first time I met them they were outlaws. Perhaps you have heard of them?" Calvin looks at him curiously and tells him, "I've been in the Holy Land with King Richard and only recently returned with him." Harold asks startled, "So you've never heard of Robin Hood?"

Calvin's eyes open wide and he gasps astonished, "The Robin Hood? But I heard that he died when he destroyed Nottingham Castle." Calvin thinks for a moment and whispers, "So Robin and Much were telling the truth." Harold grins and nods in reply. Calvin asks hopefully, "And Much helped himself and his brother with their nightmares and you with yours and with your conditioning?"

Harold tells him, "Ask Much to see his back and you will find marking like ours but far more intricate. His brother helped him break his indoctrination and together they conquered their nightmares." Harold pauses for a moment then continues, "I too have only just arrived and after only few conversations with Much I can already feel my mind ease. They have also reclaimed my son for me. I was a free man but have chosen to spend the rest of my life in their service, both me and my son."

Calvin says grievously, "But Robin killed my best mate and brother, then I tried to kill Much to torture Robin… I don't know if I could stay." Harold sighs and says intensely, "Last night I witnessed something that I never thought I would. After Rusty's spirit drifted through you I heard your mate say, 'Robin, Much, I forgive you.' What did you feel as he drifted through you?" Calvin tells him, "He asked me to forgive them among the feelings of love and absolute trust we shared. He showed me glimpses of my future and what we will mean to one another. I also felt him let me know that among you I would find new best mates, and I believe I have."

They remain silent as Calvin sits in thought watching the sun move up in the window and Calvin looks up at Harold and says assured, "I will stay." Harold warns him, "Then you must know that they have a way of finding out if you are telling them the truth and whether they can trust you. You cannot hide anything from them, believe me, and neither they nor I will allow anyone dangerous around their family or my son. So if you still wish harm on any one of them then leave now."

Calvin nods and says confidently, "Let's go find them so I may ask if they will have me." Harold claps the man on his upper arm, stands and dresses then together they descend the stairs to find their masters.

* * *

After a brief search they find the brothers in the informal dining room with their wives and servants. Robin motions for them to sit with them and Kathy brings them plates of food. Harold tells them, "I think Calvin wants to stay." Robin looks at Calvin and says decisively, "If so we must speak with you first." Calvin nods and says bravely, "Harold has told me. I have nothing to hide." Susan, hearing his voice, hurries in with a mug of mead and places it in front of Calvin. Harold looks at Calvin's mug then at the blank space in front of him. Kathy quickly leaves and returns placing a mug in front of Harold as he and the Nobles watch Calvin and Susan gaze into each other's eyes.

After a moment, Robin glances at his brother and tells Calvin gravely, breaking Susan's hold and locking eyes with him, "We killed your best mate and brother and can never take that back. Two weeks ago we were overwhelmed with relief when we heard your brother tell us that we are forgiven and we know that you have not. I also know that like you, I could never forgive the man who killed my brother and would stop at _nothing_ seeking my revenge against him. I would hunt him down to the far corners using every means at my disposal to ensure that he suffered painfully for what he had done before he died, and that would be a long time having been His Majesty's torturer in the Holy Land. So the question is Calvin, are you a better man than I?"

Calvin stares back at him and says with bold truthfulness, "I tied you both up and would have killed Much if Harold hadn't stopped me. I have already tried to seek my revenge and failed. Then when I tried to take my own life you saved me. During my fever Much and Johnathan took care of me when they could have just have easily let me die as I wished and as to whether I still want to seek my revenge on you, shall we find out? Harold has told me that you have a way of forcing only the truth. The King has told me of your other duties in the Holy Land, so I submit to your means, even if it involves torture."

Calvin turns his head and stares at Much for a moment in silence then tells them, "I tried to kill you, yet by your actions you have forgiven me. As my mate's spirit enveloped me he shared your lives together and the kind of men you are and you have proved so by saving me." Calvin looks between the two brothers and says with as much honesty and sincerity as he can, "My brother has found peace. As he has forgiven you so shall I."

The Nobles and Servants glance at one another then back at Calvin, then at Robin and Much who after a moment echo, "We accept…" Much stops allowing Robin to continue, "your forgiveness as you have accepted ours. After we eat, we shall see if we can fully trust you with our family as we trust Harold."

* * *

After they finish their meal Robin and Much lead him and their servants out of the room as Susan looks distraughtly after them. After they leave, Susan drops to her knees taking Marian's hand in hers and emotionally pleads, "Please my Lady, don't let them torture him." Marian pats her hand and asks, "You love him don't you?" Susan hesitates then says softly, "Yes my Lady, even though we've only just met." Eve, her voice full of love tells her, "That's the way of it. When I first saw Much I too loved him instantly and knew he was for me." Marian looks off into the distance and tells them, "It took a while longer for me and Robin. But eventually I too found love." Marian returns her gaze to the worried cook and patting her hand reassures her, "Susan, don't worry. They won't hurt him." Susan rises, curtsies, and says, "Thank you my Ladies." and returns to her kitchen to wait and worry trying to keep herself busy.

* * *

Once the men and their servants are in their Lord's study Much closes and locks the door, Calvin watches Much walk over to the weapons cabinet, retrieve and hand Harold his swords then lock away all of their other weapons and returns to his brother's side. Calvin watches as Harold stands aside holding his weapons ready then turns to Robin and Much and asks, "How do we begin?"

Robin tells him firmly, "Remove your tunic." Johnathan steps over and helps Calvin remove the sling and tunic then stands to the side with his garments next to his mate Bryan to watch nervously. Much steps in front of Calvin as Robin takes his place behind, Much then presses his palm on the center of Calvin's chest as Robin presses his in the center of Calvin's back. They then press their palms on either side of the man's neck. Much stares into Calvin's eyes and asks intently, "This is your last chance. Do you consent?" Calvin solemnly nods without losing eye contact. With a stone face Much says, "Now we begin, relax and try not to resist."

Much and Robin join their minds through Calvin who feels his mind start to drift away from his control as his eyes lock with Much's unable to break contact and instinctively tries in vain to fight for control of his mind but shortly gives in allowing his mind to join and drift with Robin and Much's now fully understanding what Harold had told him was true, he can only tell them the truth.

Harold watches Calvin's eyes dilate knowing exactly what is happening having experienced their control before and hears Much ask him the same questions which he had been asked. Then listens to him ask, "Do you harbor any ill will for my brother or me?" Calvin responds truthfully, "My brother forgave Robin and asked me to do the same and showed me a glimpse of the happiness and joy he is now a part of. Through your actions I found that I can forgive you and I no longer feel the need to harm nor kill either of you, your family, or any of your servants." Much asks, "Harold told us that you wish to stay. Is it your wish stay and serve our family?" Calvin tells them, "Yes, to the best of my ability." Much asks, "Will you allow me to help you overcome your Saracen conditioning?" Calvin replies, "That's one reason I want to stay." Much asks, "What would you expect from us?" Calvin replies, "Your help as you helped Harold and your trust and love as my brother trusted and loved me." Robin asks, "What is the other reason you wish to stay?" Calvin replies with love in his voice, "Susan. I love her."

Much and Robin allow their mental exchange to flow both ways allowing Calvin to know more of their life and just what is expected of him and they of his life and what he expects. Calvin feels Much's forceful but soothing thoughts reach deep into the core of his mind beginning to vanquish the hold that his Saracen indoctrination has over him then feels a heavy veil of dense fog lift clearing his mind for the first time since Nizaris Assassins tortured him.

But then all too quickly he feels their minds drift away causing tears to form as he tries mightily to hold on pleading, _'No, don't go.'_ but their thoughts fade from his mind leaving him alone once more. When Robin and Much remove their hands Calvin closes his eyes and once again silently sobs, "No, don't go." Much moves his hand from Calvin's chest to his shoulder and says as Robin stands next to him, "You are no longer alone."

After a moment Robin tells him, "Now I understand why you tied us up and tried to kill Much. I would have done the same thing only worse." Much tells him, "I will help you. But as we now share full trust and love, you will have to work to achieve that from our wives." Calvin replies, "I understand, full trust and love take time." Much laughs causing Calvin to look at him curiously. Much tells him, "Trust yes, but love? We all see how you look at our cook Susan." Calvin opens his mouth about to say something in denial but then closes it remembering answering their question and grins. Robin says, "We also see how Susan looks at you." Calvin stands in place dumbfounded and asks in wonder, "She does?" Calvin watches the grinning brothers and servants nod. Much chuckles and says, "Why is it that the two in love never see what is obvious to others? I know love when I see it. It was the same for me and Eve. The moment I saw her I knew that she was the one for me and later she told me that she had felt the same way. But I had to wait for years and put her in so much danger that she had to flee. If it wasn't for Marian I would have never found her again. You though, can court your love now if you wish." Calvin grins and says joyfully, "More than anything, but I fear for her if I cannot control my conditioning."

Much says emphatically, "Now that, I can help you with." Robin says, "My brother and I have talked with Harold about this earlier, would you take the joint position of Steward with Harold?" Calvin stands tall and replies proudly, "Yes my Lord." Robin looks between Harold and Calvin and tells them, "We have found it necessary that with our growing family to have someone here at the manor to protect our family at all times as we still have many enemies from our time as outlaws, and now we have another shire and business to administer to as well as Bonchurch." Calvin stares wide eyed at the brothers and Harold asks, "You're that wealthy?" Much smiles and says covertly, "More than all of the other Nobles combined."

Robin and Much share a quick mental conversation and Robin motions for them all to come closer and sternly tells them quietly, "You must all swear never to reveal to anyone, including our wives, what we are about to tell and show you or your very lives fall forfeit." Startled at the forcefulness of Robin's words and his seriously implied threat, their servants solemnly and quietly respond one after another, "I so swear."

The brothers glance at one another and Much walks over to the large secure weapons locker. It's ornate style making it appear ever more heavily constructed and helps hide the hidden button which Much presses within the design of the ornate wood causing a small panel to pop open. He then takes the key hanging around his neck and inserts it into the revealed slot, turns it all the way around, removes it, and swings the entire cabinet away from the wall leaving no marks on the floor even though the front legs appear to touch.

After the cabinet is swung away they all gather around Much who methodically presses four panels in sequence among the eight shown and opens another large panel in the wall then reaches in and removes one of the numerous bulging large pouches lining the multiple deep inner shelves. Much grins and instructs them, "Hold out your hands." Their servants obey holding out their cupped hands. Much pours out the contents of the bag filling each of their cupped hands full of jewels. Their servants stare in breathless disbelief at the contents of their hands.

Robin and Much grin broadly at their reactions, Robin places his hand on Much's back and tells them, "Much of this we acquired in the Holy Land when the Sheik tried in vain to purchase Much from me and from what we _found_ after performing our duty. Some we acquired as outlaws and more from King Richard after doubting our devotion to him." Much passes around the pouch into which each reluctantly pours the contents from their hands watching in awe as the sun light gleams from the water fall of jewels. Much removes another large pouch from the shelves and hands each several gold pieces and Robin tells them, "When you run out let us know. This way we can have each of you make purchases for us and our wives without coming to us each and every time lessening the chance of thieves targeting any of us." Much adds proudly, "You all have earned our absolute trust and all except Calvin have shown just how frugal you can be."

Much places the pouch back on the shelf along with its many others, closes panel and locks the cabinet firmly back into place. He then strides across the room to another large and overly ornate cabinet and cheekily grins looking over his shoulder knowing that their servants must believe that there is even more hidden in this cabinet and theatrically throws open the doors and… takes out a straw broom and wooden dustpan. Then laughing along with his brother at their fallen faces walks back over and sweeps the floor in front of the weapons locker placing the gathered dirt in the bin next to the door.

Robin then motions to them and all follow him to the hidden dimly lit servant's staircase and into one of the more seldom used rooms. Much stands with his brother next to a blank paneled wall. Then Much walks past them to one of the lantern mounts on the far wall and tells them, "For this it takes two in precise timing to open or you will burn down the manor." Much nods at his brother who, using both hands, simultaneously presses a floor to ceiling panel into the wall as Much twists and pushes the lantern fixture into the wall. Just to the left and behind Robin a large panel depresses inwards and draws back as Much revolves the lantern mount.

Their servants stand in awe until Much joins Robin at the open panel, then walk forwards when beaconed. Inside the eight by ten foot room they see even more bags stacked in neat lines on the multiple closely spaced shelves lining the walls. Johnathan steps inside and picks up a random bag, then having received permission from his master, reaches into it and withdraws a handful of silver, gold, and precious gems and stares at them. Much tells his servant, "Put that back on the shelf and grab on of the others on that wall." pointing with his hand. Johnathan replaces the bag on the shelf and picks up a random bag from the other shelf and brings it to his master. Much opens the pouch and pours out multiple rings and tells Calvin, "When you are ready let us know and you may select your rings." Calvin hesitantly picks up one of the emerald rings and stares at it then swallows hard replacing it with the others, steps back and says, "I don't know what to say… Thank… Thank you my Lords."

After closing the panel Robin grins and looks from one to the other and says, "Calvin, you will be sharing Harold's room since it has a connecting door with Much's so that if you feel a need to talk Much is only a step away." Harold tells Calvin, "Somehow Lord Much has always been able to tell when my nightmares overcome me so I'm sure he will be able to tell when yours do as well. Today we'll move another bed in for you." Harold holds up his hand which Calvin takes and tells him, "Thank you." Robin says graciously, "Then Calvin… Welcome to our family." Calvin replies gratefully, "Thank you. It's hard to describe how it feels to have a family… Oh, I had forgotten." Calvin steps up to Much, places a hand on the back of Much's head, smiles cheekily, and swiftly places his free hand over Much's mouth and kisses the back of his hand forcefully causing everyone's eyes to bug out in surprise and after a moment pulls back and takes his hand away from Much's mouth and says with laugher after looking at Much's surprised stunned face, "That was from Princess Alyssa, she said you would know."

Robin laughs as Much gulps and glances around the room nervously before saying, "Yes, I do know." and grins broadly. Robin then asks concerned, "Do you have a pack or anything else you need to retrieve before you move into the manor with us?" Calvin replies with only a hint of grief, "Yes, Rusty and I hid our packs in the forest just outside of Lord Evans' manor."

Robin leads them back up the servants' stairs and into their study then steps over to the weapons locker and retrieves Calvin's and Rusty's dagger from the cabinet and hands them both to Calvin. Calvin takes the daggers from Robin, one with the blade still stained with Much's blood and the other still brightly clean. He looks at the blood stained dagger then at Much's neck and places it in his belt without wiping it off. Robin then removes several others and hands them to Harold and their manservants telling them, "Now that you have money on your person, you must be able to defend yourself. Bryan, Johnathan, you will be taught how to use them to defend yourself." Johnathan, after placing his dagger in his belt as Calvin and Harold have done, assists Calvin with his tunic then the arm sling and they follow Much and Robin once again downstairs and into the main hall.

* * *

In the main hall Robin stops and tells Bryan, "Bryan, take Calvin with you to the stables and tell James and Thomas to saddle two horses, then go with Calvin and retrieve their belongings, and Calvin, if you want your bow it's in the weapons locker upstairs." Much steps up to Calvin and Robin steps up to Harold and each hands them each a key on a long looped strand of leather, "These are the same keys that my brother and I carry." Their new stewards stare at the keys in their hands thinking about what the keys open and the meaning and responsibility they hold and at the same time they hand them back and Calvin says humbly, "No master. Not at this time." Much and Robin step forwards and place the leather cord around each of their steward's necks and Robin tells them honorably, "If you hadn't given them back we would have worried." The brothers step back and Much says, "Now we _know_ that we can trust you." The two stewards bow honoring their masters and echo, "Thank you My Lords."

Susan, hearing Calvin's voice, breaks from her worrying leaving her duties unfinished, and comes running in from the kitchen into Calvin's arms who automatically wraps them around her and they kiss for the first time. They separate and stare deeply into each other's eyes with such aching love that neither have ever known before. Then with such deep heart aching, mind numbing love, they hold one another and kiss so passionately that the world around them vanishes and Robin and Much wish fervently that they too had their true loves in their arms at this very moment.

As though reading their minds, Eve and Marian mysteriously appear in the room, and they too are so taken in by the fierce love shared by Susan and Calvin that they meet their husbands half way and join the new pair in love kissing their other halves deeply sharing their intense love for one another. Harold watching them, wishing for his long lost wife, wraps his arm around his son's shoulders, and sheds a tear while saying a prayer for her.

Johnathan and Bryan think about the young angelic, soft dark skinned, veiled maidens at the Sheriff's Castle, and after a while of letting the lovers enjoy themselves Johnathan finally mutters embarrassed, "Aw, get a room…"

His uttered remark breaks the lover's mood and they separate laughing while still being held lovingly in one another's arms. The lovers kiss sweetly once more and separate. Calvin says laughing, "Come on Bryan let's get my packs." and releases Susan's arms and wrapping one of his around the young man's shoulders head out the door to the stables. Susan gazes after her new found love and absent mindedly strolls back to the kitchen resuming her duties trying not to be distracted by her thoughts of holding Calvin once more in her arms.

Robin and Much deeply kiss their loves once more and as they release them, a pool of water forms at each of their wives feet. Startled, they stare downwards at the water, then Much shouts to Johnathan nervously, "GET THE MIDWIVES! IT'S TIME!" Robin yells as well, "HURRY!"

Johnathan breaks from his shock and flings himself out the door sprinting at full speed to the midwife's cottage. He bursts into the door unannounced and yells excitedly, "IT'S TIME!" The midwife and her apprentice calmly gather their equipment much to Johnathan's chagrin and Matilda's daughter asks, "Marian or Eve?" Johnathan exclaims excitedly trying to instil hurry in them, "BOTH!" The midwives stare at each other and swiftly pile the birthing blankets into Johnathan's willing arms and run with him back to the manor. As they run pass the peasants all exclaim, "It's time." and word spreads like wildfire around the twin shires and soon the courtyard at Locksley Manor is shoulder to shoulder people awaiting news of the births of their new lords or ladies.

* * *

When Bryan and Calvin return from gathering Calvin's packs they are greeted by the gathering of people anxiously milling around filling the courtyard. They stare at one another and Bryan whispers with anxiety, "The babies!" They kick their mounts to a gallop around the milling people and into the rear entry of the stable and Bryan calls to James and Thomas asking excitedly while swiftly dismounting, "When?" James, gripping their horses leads, tells them worried, "Long enough."

The two dart out of the stables and into the rear kitchen entrance where they are greeted by Susan who nervously tells them, "They have been too long up there. Our Masters are in the main room waiting for you." Calvin gives his love a quick kiss and darts past the house staff with Bryan into the main hall.

They enter the main hall and quickly embrace their masters and hear from above both Marian and Eve scream out in pain driving daggers into everyone's hearts. They wait impatiently, then the shouts are shortly followed by deeply resonant groans and hear two distinctive high pitched voices crying out in distress. With huge grins and tears streaming down the men's faces they gratefully whack each other forcefully on the back and mindlessly approach the stairs ready to climb them to see the newborn babies.

After a while longer and not being called upstairs, they nervously stare at one another then again hear painful screams and deep mournful resonant groans then two more distinctive voices crying out in bitter distress. The fathers freeze with pounding hearts and stare quietly awe struck at one another in disbelief. Then nearly cripple each other with their hands striking one another on their backs, now more than ever nervously awaiting word.

Bryan, remembering all the people waiting in the courtyard and the stable hands, darts to the main manor door and when he opens it the milling crowd suddenly silences as he shouts out, "TWINS!" and hurriedly slams the door and darts back to stand anxiously with the other men.

After what seems like an anxious lifetime, Matilda's daughter Beverly stands at the top of the stairs gazing down with a slight grin at the anxious men below and says, "You both have twin boys." Much mutters breathlessly, "May we…?" Beverly stands to the side and motions with her hand towards their wives birthing room.

Marian and Eve hear what sounds like a herd of stampeding cattle storming up the stairs and laugh looking at one another and their handmaids. Shortly their excited husbands burst in the door followed by their equally excited servants. Each husband darts to their wife's side staring with utter love at their wives then at their newborn sons. Much breaks the mood and snickers but gazes lovingly at his brilliantly green eyed, red headed, twin boys then gazes with the same love and affection at his brother's brown haired, hazel eyed, twin sons. They reach across the bed and lovingly grip scared left hands, then continue to stare with affection at their wives and sons.

After a while Johnathan asks quietly, "What are their names?" The fathers gaze humorously into each other's eyes and grin. Robin asks happily, "Which of the two were born first?" Eve and Marian holding a baby in each arm, motions with the newborn in their right arms and tells them. "He was." Robin and Much echo with love mixed with pride, "Robin." Then with equal love and pride Robin says, "The other is Much." Marian, Eve, and their handmaids all laugh, look at one another and Eve tells them, "That's what we thought you would say." Bryan huffs and adds smirking, "That's going to be confusing." causing all those gathered to laugh. Calvin, with a huge grin on his face as though they were his says helpfully, "My Lords, the people of Locksley, Bonchurch, and Evans' are all in your courtyard waiting." The fathers ask their wives hopefully, "May we?"

Their wives gently hand the fathers their sleeping sons as the midwives show them how to hold them properly. The new fathers, with their servants in tow carefully descend the stairs and Harold opens the main door. Johnathan and Bryan exit first and motion for the gathered crowd to silence themselves. Once they are quiet, Calvin steps forwards and proudly announces, "Lord Robin and Lord Much!" They part and Robin followed by Much exit the manor standing beside each other on the raised porch show off their new sons. Robin calls out raising each of his boys individually, "This is my son Robin, and this is his brother Much!" The crowd cheers loudly then quietens once more as Much steps forwards and calls out raising each of his sons individually, "And this is Robin and his brother Much." The crowd cheers even louder than ever applauding waking the four newborns causing them cry loudly causing the crowd to shout and laugh even louder.

* * *

After the men have left, holding their sleeping infant sons with utter love and pride, Beverly and her apprentice, with the aid of the handmaids, clean the new mothers removing the afterbirth and shed the bed from the blood soaked thick sheets then once more cover the bed with freshly laundered linen. Marian asks Eve hopefully, "Will you remain in my room with me as our infants will require attention from the both of us." Eve sighs gratefully and responds, "Thank you, I would like that." Marian tells her, "Then we shall have our husbands move your bed in here with mine." Together, with the help from their handmaids, they climb back onto Marian's fresh bed and their handmaids cover them with the fresh sheets and stand aside waiting for the return of the fathers with their sons.

From inside their room the women hear the loud cheers and applause and beam proudly from the love shared by their townsfolk for their family. They hear the townsfolk quieten then a shout rings out, "How are our Ladies?" They hear Robin call out, "They are well!" and bask in the tremendous outcry of love and affection for them.

With the crowd outside still cheering, the new fathers gleefully enter the room and hand their screaming infant sons to their mothers who lift them to their breasts silencing them as they nurse. Calvin steps to the middle of the room and announces, "We now have four more to serve and protect. Let us resume our duties." Calvin and Harold motion for all those in the room to depart, leaving the new fathers with their wives in peace. After all have left, Calvin standing at the door tells them dutifully, "I shall remain just outside if you require anything." and softly closes the door behind him taking a position a couple feet away leaving the new family to themselves.

* * *

FIN


End file.
